Siempre Juntos
by vampiresca17
Summary: Una chica despues de 10 años llego a la orden, aunque con su llegada ocurriran cosas las cuales, seran una desgracia para ella, aunque sierto espadachin la apoyara
1. Ch1 mi regreso a la Orden Oscura

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno una creación mía, una vez que avance este, les prometo subir el siguiente fic relacionado con esta serie se los prometo

Les dejo el link de mi perfil para que pasen a leer mis demas historias…

**Angeles_16**

/

_**Siempre Juntos...**_

_**Ch1._ "mi regreso a la Orden Oscura..."**_

Minami Pov

Estaba regresando a mi hogar de antes, aunque no sabia que podria regresar después de tanto tiempo de que me fue casi 10 años a los 8 años me fui con el General Maria Cross, aunque ese maldito General me abandono cuando tenia 10 años, recuerdo que me separe de el y de Allen al cual hace tiempo no he visto desde aquello, mas ahora porque el conde se ha tomado un descanso, recuerdo que con mi viaje de regreso a la orden me la pase peleando con Akumas, hasta tenia que llegar activar mi Inocencia a nivel 2 la cual ya son mi espada gigante la cual no he dejado desde que me la entrego en General, aunque esa espada era un pequeño congalte en mi cuello, junto con otro que era una guadaña, al igual un pequeño anillo de color dorado, mientras un anillo que se trasforma en un aro con púas, pero de igual manera me puedo recuperar por mi otra inocencia de cristal, que tengo impregnada en mi hombro derecho por detrás recordar que la tengo el algo doloroso, ya que esa inocencia no me fue otorgada como yo quería, por mi padrastro que me la coloco a la fuerza cuando tenia la edad de 5 años apenas, por eso escape y me fui a la orden en donde conocí a heblazka la cual me examino y me dedujo que tenia compatibilidad con otras inocencia fue ahí donde mis conseguí colgantes se unieron con una inocencia, ahí conocí a mucho como a Leenale la cual he extrañado desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual a Komui-san, me imagino que hay nuevas personas en esto aunque no creo conocer a nadie, aunque si creo encontrar a Allen aquí al igual a Kanda, aunque no me llevaba muy bien con el me apoyaba cada ves que me iba con ellos y el general Geiro acompañarlos al igual a Mari y Dashi que fue uno de mis tantos amigos con los que peleaba con Kanda...

Al fin llegue a la orden ahora solo tenia que esperar a que Komui me abriera ya que sabia que no podía pasar por la puerta que checa por mis inocencias que son algo inestables por el momento...

-¡Komui ábreme soy Minami!-

-¿Quién es Minami?-dijo en serio lo iba matar por no reconocerme

-¡déjate de tonterías soy yo...!-

-a perdón pero tienes que pasar por la puerta que registra...-

-¡no puedo...mis inocencias no serán detectadas, están un poco mal por eso vine por tu ayuda!-dije en verdad si no me abría tiraría esa puerta de una vez

-esta bien...un momento...-sabia de lo que era capaz si no me dejaba entrar, así que entre en al momento me recibieron me fui a la oficina e Komui para que me revisara...

-¿Cuánto tiempo Minami-chan?-dijo Komui en verdad si estaba cambiada ya que me veia de una manera distinta a la normal,

-te vez cambiada...-me dijo

-eso lo se...dime ¿Dónde esta Leenale?-pregunte

-¿Quién pregunta por mi?-dijo otra voz que se asomo por mis espalda, me soprendi ver a una chica de cabellos largo con dos coletas, pero onduladas, y ya con otro uniforme

-no me recuerdas Leenale soy Minami...-dije acercandome a ella

-Minami-chan...eres tu...que bueno verte de nuevo...-

-me alegra mucho verte, no te podria ver si no fuera por tu hermano que estuvo apunto de prohibirme la entrada...-

-nii-sama no vuelvas hacer eso de nuevo si no quieres que no te vuelva hacer café...-

-Leenale...-dijo llorando estilo anime

-dime a que se debe que hayas regresado...-

-bueno es algo difícil...lo primero son por mis inocencias necesito que Komui me ayude a restaurarlas han estado malas desde que enfrente a un Akuma de nivel 2 y otros que me han estado persiguiendo pero los acabe desde ahí no me volvieron a perseguir... al igual que necesito saber si el General Maria cross esta aquí necesito arreglar unas cosas con el...solo es eso...-dije finalizando

-ya veo...vamos con Heblazka a que te cheque tus inocencias y veamos que podemos hacer para restaurarlas...-dijo Komui

-por cierto...Allen esta aquí...-

-conoces a Allen-Kun...-

-si estuvimos un tiempo juntos con el General cuando yo me fui de aquí de la orden y luego el hizo que me perdiera...y hablo del General Maria...-

-ya me lo imaginaba...bueno vamos...vienes nii-sama-

-si vamos...-antes de que salieramos nos encontramos con un chico de cabello plateado con una cicatriz en el ojo...

-allen-kun que bueno verte...-

-Leenale...ah hola ¿Quién eres?-me pregunto ese maldito que también no hizo nada por irme a buscar el me olvido, me acerque a el con cuidado

-en serio no me recuerdas Allen...-

-como sabes mi nombre...no te recuerdo...-dijo así que le di un golpe en la cabeza quejandose como niño pequeño como hace de costumbre cada vez que se golpeaba o el General lo golpeaba

-eso duele ¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-maldito niño como te olvidaste de mi tan rápido, siempre serás un llorón que un simple golpe te mata como el General Maria...-dije volteandome para no verlo

Allen Pov

Me encontraba sobandome la cabeza ya que me estaba doliendo de lo peor y por culpa de esa chica de cabello negro, piel canela al igual sus ojos de color azul oscuro ya me había molestasdo aunque esa actitud me recordaba a alguien que conocí que comenzó a viajar conmigo desde que tengo memoria...

-esa actitud...Minami-chan...-dije en susurro

-bingo...te ganaste un premio Allen...-dijo en burla

-es solo que te ves cambiada como la ultima vez que te vi...-

-si cuando me separaron de ustedes, o mejor dicho el general me abandono, si lo veo me las va a pagar...-

-tranquila...eso que paso fue culpa del maestro el decidió dejarte porque ya estabas grandecita para cuidarte...-dije viendo una venita en si cabeza ya estaba molesta

-Allen te recuerdo que solo tenia 10 años cuando me dejaron...-dijo ella a lo cual tenía razón

-pero lo bueno es que no te quedaste conmigo ya que hubieras sufrido lo mismo que yo sufrí además el me abandono de igual manera...-dije ya que era verdad...

-esta bien...-dijo ella giro su rostro viendo a lo lejos a bakanda que estaba pasando por ahí como siempre...

-Kanda...que bueno verte soy yo Minami...-

-hola...-dijo friamente

-como siempre frio eso no cambia de ti...-dijo

-y tu como siempre tan inofensiba y tonta-dijo en ella se veía una venita en su cabeza

-que dijiste mujercita-aquí se iba armar

-enana…duende…-

-mujercita, niños pequeño…hmp-dijo ella

-quieres pelear, a pero no puedes no tienes tus inocencias-dijo ella ya se estaba molestando

-si es verdad no las tengo pero cuando las recupere ya veraz…o es que me tienes miedo-

-tsk…mocosa…-el igual ya estaba molesto

-maldito mocoso…-dijo ella pero vi como se sostenía la cabeza

-estas bien...vamos a descansar, aunque primero vamos con Heblazka para que te quite tu inocencia y luego vamos a descansar...-dijo Leenale a lo cual ella asintió, así decidí acompañarlos, aunque kanda de fue por su parte, aunque me pregunto porque se comporta de esa manera con ella...

-es mejor que vallas a descansar...-dije ella se negó llegamos con heblazka

-heblazka cuanto tiempo sin verte...-dijo ella

-lo mismo digo...viniste a que te quite tus inocencias mientras reparan tus armas...-

-si primero las activare para que Komui los agarre...-ella activo cada una de sus inocencias al volverlas a ver un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, primero activo la espada de color plateado, luego el anillo con púas, seguido de la guadaña de color negro, simplemente al recordar aquella arma de me daba miedo sabia que no debia hacerla enojar y aquella espada el General se la había entregado de tan solo verla me recuerda lo mucho que entrene con ella y siempre terminaba perdiendo ante ella, las dejo a un lado para que heblazka la agarrara y le quitara sus inocencias...

-tus armas están muy dañadas...-dijo Komui, una vez que ella llego al piso...

-si eso...lo se...-pude notar como sus ojos perdian brillo

-te sientes bien...-dije viendola

-si es solo que...me siento cansada...-

-estas heridad en la espalda...-dijo heblazka

-es verdad estas herida...-dijo leenale

-si no quise decir nada solo por no preocuparlos...-dijo ella callendo sentada

-en donde estas herida...-

-en la espalda un Akuma me lastimo...-

-pero mi tatuaje de cristal me esta ayudando a curarla...recuerden que tengo la misma habilidad de curación de Kanda...-dijo

-pero de todos modos tenemos que revisarte...-dijo Komui

-no dejare que me toques tu...-dijo ella viendo con los ojos entrecerrado a Komui ya que sabemos de lo que es capaz...

-vamos con Bookma a que la revise...-dijo leenale

-si vamos el te ayudara...-dije así la llevamos a ver a Bookma que estaba cerca del dormitorio de lavi

-chicos que les trae por aquí...-dijo Lavi

-bueno trajimos a una chica a que la cure Bookma...-dije

-¿Quién esa chica?-dijo ella salio de mi lado

-me llamo Minami un gusto…-dijo ella lavi la estuvo mirando por mas de un buen rato

-que linda eres, me llamo Lavi-dijo intentando abrazarla pero ella se hizo a un lado, dejando que callera al suelo

-un gusto también conocerte lavi-san-dijo ella sonriendo con eso me daba miedo hasta los huesos

-vamos el esta adentro en mi cuarto...-dijo Lavi, levantandose con mi ayuda, el nos guio al cuarto

-panda-anciano...-dijo Lavi que entraba pero resivio un golpe por parte de el-

-cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas panda...mocoso-

-que no soy ningun mocoso-dijo sobandose su nariz ya que en la cara lo golpee como siempre

-Bookman será posible que cheques a Minami-chan para ver como esta su herida de su espalda...-

-¿Quién es?-

-soy yo...un gusto en conocerlo...-dijo ella incresando al cuarto

-bueno todos afuera necesito revisarla...-dijo nosostros saliamos mientras ella se quedaba con el para que la examine, junto con leenale

Minami Pov

Estaba sentada de espaldas a el, mientras me pasaba una pomada que me curaria, luego comenzó a vendarme hasta que termino

-se ve que tienes la misma habilidad que ese chico...-se referia a kanda

-si aunque lo mio no es por gusto, es algo que mi padrastro me dio...-

-el tatuaje es a lo que te refieres...me lo imagino...-

-este tatuaje es como una maldición para mí ya que de una u otra forma no me lo puedo quitar...pero de igual manera le debo bastante por que me ha curado mis heridas, aunque con esta fue la excepción...-

-ya veo...debes tener cuidado...tu inocencia de cristal te la dejo heblazka para poder curarte mas rápido...debes saber que con esto es posible que te fusiones con ella...-dijo el sabia que es verdad-pero de igual manera también arriesgas tu vida, con una inocencia de esa manera, tal y como ese mocoso de kanda aunque debes de tener cuidado ya que en cualquier minuto tu inocencia puede salirse de control...-

-como paso con la mía…-dijo leenale

-¿Cómo?, la tuya también se salio de control

-si es mejor que hagas caso a lo que bookman te dice-me dijo ella

-lo tendre en cuenta...gracias bookman-dije para cubrirme y salir y encontrarme con los demás esperándome sabia que partir de ese momento mi vida cambiaria para siempre aunque todavía tenia que hablar con alguien aparte del general Cross Maria…

/

Notas finales:

Bueno un fic nuevo de mi parte me encanta este anime desde que lo comencé a ver, bueno espero sea de s agrado no se cuando actualizare ya que mañana entro a la escuela bueno nos vemos espero que nos veamos y espero pasen a leer mis otros fic veanlo en mi perfil bueno sayonara…

Ch2._ "Promesa"


	2. Ch2 cumpliendo promesa

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente de mis capitulos… espero sea de su agrado…

Los personajes de Man no me pertenecen,

/

_**Siempre Juntos...**_

_**Ch2._ "Promesa"**_

Minami Pov

Estaba en los pasillos con mis amigos platicando, pero regresamos a la oficina de Komui...

-estas segura de ir, mejor ve a tu cuarto a descansar...-dijo Allen

-no estoy bien...además tengo que asegurarme de que mis armas estén bien-dije ya que sabia de lo que era capaz Komui, nos dirigimos a lo que es la oficina al entrar, el estaba en su escritorio como siempre estaba desordenado todo...

-chicos tengo una mision para ustedes 3...-dijo yo era excluida ya que no podía ir de misión

-oye Komui ¿dónde están mis armas?-dije

-las están reparando mis ayudantes...toma esta espada, por lo menos podras entrenar con ellas...-dijo

-que bueno-dije aliviada

-y yo que quería practicar nuevas cosas con esas armas...-dijo yo no lo pensé dos veces ya estaba junto a el apuntandoles con la espada en su cuello, mientras el sudaba frió

-¿qué dijiste?-

-yo nada, chicos presten atención a lo de su misión...-dijo me separe de el, mientras me despedia de todos, para irme a mi cuarto aunque primero me fui a la sala de meditacion en donde siempre cuando estaba ese fue el ultimo lugar donde me fui antes de que me valla de la orden, hasta ahora regresara...

Kanda Pov

Ya estaba en la sala de meditacion, todo estaba normal tranquilo, aunque solo un pequeño ruido me saco de mi meditacion y era por parte de la puerta que se abría al momento, dejando ver a ese chiquilla molestas que no dejaba de molestarme cuando eramos niños...

-nunca cambias, siempre que venga siempre te vere en esta sala...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?... deberias estar descansando-dije, ella se fue acercando a mi con delicadesa, aunque para mi era algo mas que raro

-recuerdas hace tiempo aquí fue la primera vez que nos vimos, al igual la ultima vez que nos vimos...-dijo ella colocandose a mi lado

-si tu apenas tenias 5 años cuando te conocí, mientras yo tenia 7 años...tu no hablabas con nadie-

-si tienes razón...con nadie hablaba...hasta que tu fuiste con la primera persona que convivi... al igual que peleo contigo-dijo ella, comence a recordar cuando ella llego a la orden...

Flash Black

Me encontraba entrenando a los 7 años que tenia entrenaba, solo el General Tieldo era mi maestro o mejor dicho como un padre para mi, mientras entrenaba vi como una pequeña niña me observaba a lo lejos mientras entrenaba, me detuve ya que casi no me gusta dejar que me vean mientras entreno...

-oye ¿quién eres?-pregunte ella se oculto más, ya que tenia podía ver el miedo en sus ojos

-no oyes responde...-dije ella comenzó a temblar un poco ya que creo que apenas esta llegando a la orden

-Kanda no seas así con ella...-escuche la voz de mi maestro

-maestro-dije a lo cual me llamo la atención que ella se escondiera detrás de el...

-Kanda, esta niña que vez aquí vivira ahora en la orden...me la encontre cuando llegaba ella estaba desmayada...espero que la trates bien, digamos que ella va a ser como una amiga tuya y de Marí-

-entendido maestro...pero ella no habla, además ella no se puede quedar en la orden amenos de que tenga una inocencia-

-ella llego en un estado algo malo, debido a que ella sufrio mucho cuando era mas pequeña, ella es parecia a ti...tiene un sello en su hombro derecho en lo contrario a ti, es una inocencia de cristal la que es, aunque es algo difícil e decir delante de ella...Minami podrías ir adentro...-vi como ella asenti y se iba pero ella se dio vuelta y me hizo un movimiento de manos en forma de despedida

-ese sello a ella se le puso por su padrasto, aunque al momento de colocarsela ella tuvo un reaccion la cual no tuvo opcion que matar a su padrasto por lo que hizo, pero cuando llegaba aquí ella se fue acoplando a su inocencia, la lleve con Heblazka para que la examine y de igual manera ella es compatible con otras inocencias que son de armamento...-dijo

-entonces ella se quedara...-dije un poco molesto

-trata de ser bueno con ella...-dijo el se fue desde que ella llego había pasado apenas 1 semana, aunque ella me observaba jamás se acercaba pensaba que era el miedo, en una tarde que termine de comer, vi aquella niña que estaba en la entrada/salida del comedor...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-no contesto como siempre, ella me jalo de mi brazo para llevarme a lo que es la sala de meditación, entramos

-esta es la sala de meditación, o mejor dicho relajación...-ella comenzó a caminar para irse a una pequeña estuilla que estaba ahí de un dios chino(no se como cuales pueden haber xD), comenzó acariciar al momento, me acerque a ella, podía notar por su hombro que estaba vendado, acerque mi mano, pero ella me jalo de esa mano que iba agarrar su hombro y me la coloco por detrás...

-oye ¿Qué haces?-dije ella me soltó al momento y retrocedio un poco asustada

-lo siento...-escuche por fin su voz era hermosa

-esa es tu reaccion cada vez que alguien te ataco...-dije

-hai...lo lamento Yuu-kun-ella me llamo por mi nombre, a lo cual me asombro que supiera mi nombre

-no importa...-

-me llamo Minami...un gusto Yuu-kun te puedo llamar así...-dijo en susurro

-si aunque no muy seguido...-dije ella se alegro por lo que dije...

3 años después

Estaba en mi cuarto como siempre solo, cada vez que iba paseando por la orden siempre me topaba con ella y con leenale, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido por que la puerta de mi cuarto de abrio dejando ver a ella que algo dudosa de pasar...

-puedo pasar Yuu-dijo ella yo solo suspire asintiendo

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte

-solo vine a visitarte, tu cuarto es hermoso-dijo ella, vi como se acercaba a la flor de Loto que tenia ahí

-que hermosa flor...nunca me imaginne ver una de esa manera-ella acercaba su mano agarrarla pero me acerque a rapidamente quitando su mano de donde estaba...

-Yuu...-

-¡no te atrevas a tocar esa flor, alejate de ella!-grite no iba permitir que ella tocara aquella flor, sin que me diera cuenta apreta mas su mano

-Yuu me lastimas...sueltame...-dijo ella aunque estaba molesto

-¡solo te digo que no te acerques mas a esa flor!-sin que me diera cuenta ella estaba llorando quite mi mano de donde estaba, aunque ella retrocedio al momento

-Yuu lo lamento no era mi intencion...mejor me voy...tenia algo que decirte pero no importa...-

-lo siento es que no me gusta que nadie toque esa flor...-dije ella me miro algo sorprendia

-no importa mejor me voy, creo que he sido una molestia...-dijo ella saliendo del cuarto rapidamente pude notar algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, sabia que me había pasado la mano con ella así que no tuve opción que ir a buscarla, después de que se fue decídi ir a verla, la busque por todos lados, no la encontre, hasta que llegue a la sala de meditacion en donde abri la puerta dejando ver a ella que estaba sentada en la esquina de la sala, con sus rodillas agarradas y su frente pegada a ella, me acerque a ella

-oye lamento lo que paso...-dije ella alzo su mirada, con sus ojos llorosos

-Yuu...tengo que decirte algo...me voy de la orden por un tiempo...-dijo ella, me soprendí por lo que dijo aunque no me espere a que se fuera

-¿Por qué?-

-quiero aprender a controlar mis inocencias, al maximo aunque necesito tiempo para ellas, sabes me alegra mucho no irme molesta con alguien...-dijo ella finalizando

-no te preocupes...toma...-le extendi un paño para que se secara los ojos, me senté junto a ella

-Yuu prometeme que cuando regrese, estarás aquí...-dijo

-claro que estaré aquí, aunque me valla de misión de una u otra forma estaré aquí para ti-dije con ella había cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez

-entonces quiero sellar esa promesa de que vas a estar aquí cuando regrese...-dijo ella, no se en que momento ella se había apoderado de mis labios, en un beso lindo, se separo de mi sonrojada de levanto

-Minami-

-esa es mi manera de sellar mi promesa, así que procura cumplirla Yuu nos veremos pronto eso lo verás y notaras que buena ya soy con mis inocencias...-dijo ella despidiendose y yéndose yo me quede en shock por lo que hizo

Fin Flash Black

-veo que te sonrojaste un poco-dijo ella y me di cuenta de que era verdad

-hmp...sabes si cumpli mi promesa ya que estoy aquí-dije, ella asintió en ese momento

-sabes quiero saber algo...-dijo ella

-dime-

-¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera cuando quise tocar la flor de loto?-pregunto

-es solo algo que tengo como recuerdo...alma-dije eso ultimo en susurro

-¿Quién es alma?-pregunte no me di cuenta de que ella me escucho

-bueno era alguien antes, pero ahora no pienso en ella si no en otra persona...-

-en quien...-me molestaba que ella no entendiera lo que trato de decirle

-no me hagas decirlo...-dije

-esta bien los dejamos hasta aquí., gracias-

-gracias ¿Por qué?-dijo

-por haber cumplido tu promesa, espero no te moleste por lo que voy hacer...-dijo

-¿Qué co-no pude terminar ya que mis labios fueron apresados por los de ella, nunca pensé que de esa manera ella iba a sellar el beso, pero no se que es lo que siento en realidad, cuando estoy junto a ella...

/

Notas finales:

Bueno que es pareció uno de mis capitulos, espero sea de su agrado, y espero sus comentarios, estoy tirste ya que no me mandaron ningun comentario T-T bueno espero que sigan leyendo nos vemos

Ch3._ "Desaparición"


	3. Ch3 Desaparición

Notas del capitulo:

Lamento el retraso debido a la escuela deben saber que dentro de poco actualizare el del Collar del Destino que ha sido mi favorito en todo este tiempo que he escrito a sido uno de mis tantos favoritos espero que pasen a leer ese fic ya que es interesante se los aseguro, nos vemos abajo...

_**Siempre Juntos...**_

_**Ch3._ "Desaparición"**_

Minami Pov´s

En este tiempo de 2 meses había estado de maravilla, cuando apenas semanas de haber llagado tuve mi primera misión, en esa misión supe que mi mejor amigo Daisya Barry había muerto amanos de un akuma o mejor dicho Noé, luego de recuperar mis inocencias, al igual cuando llego el general Cross Maria y estuve apunto de detruir casi media orden de no ser que me detuve, de ahí tuve una que otra en la cual casi de desangro y ese mismo momento ocurrió lo cual nunca me espere Kanda Yuu declarandoseme y pidiéndome que sea su novia, eso si lo mantenemos en secreto hasta ahora, nos comportamos como siempre pero cuando estamos solos es diferente…

Flash Black

_2 meses atrás…_

_Me encontraba en lo que era en el pasillo buscaba a Allen, Leenale al igual que a Lavi, por ningun lado estaba hasta que me tope con uno de los cientificos que ayudaban a Komui…_

_-oye…de casualidad no haz visto a Leenale y a Allen-_

_-ellos están de misión, regresaran dentro de 3 días-_

_-ya veo gracias-dije para seguir mi camino, mientras escuche una voz a mis espaldas _

_-vamos a la oficina de Komui el nos esta llamada-_

_-claro esperame Yuu-dije nos encaminamos a la ofician al llegar estaba ahí Marie uno de los tantos chicos que conoci cuando era mas pequeña_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-dijo Marie mientras llegaba_

_-lo mismo digo…Komui para que me querías ver-dije mientras me guiaba a una gran mesa_

_-ya tengo lista tus armas-dijo destapándola la verdad habían cambiado y estaba mejoradas_

_-vamos con Heblazka para que te entregue tus inocencias y puedas ir a la misión con Kanda y Marie-_

_-claro…-nos fuimos al momento con Heblazka para que me entregara mis inocencias, pero con eso también noto mi compatibilidad con ellas…_

_-…65%…70%…85%…89%…al parecer es todo lo compatible que estas con tus inocencias-_

_-si ya me di cuenta…gracias Heblazka-_

_-ahora debes cuidarte mucho-_

-gracias nos vemos...-dije para salir junto a Komui e irme a lo que es a la misión el me hizo entrega de mi uniforme ya que oficialmente regresaba a ser una exorcista, ya nos encontrabamos en lo que era el vagon del tren así fue como algo se me vino a la mente en ese momento sobre mi antiguo amigo...

_-Yuu dime una cosa ¿Por qué no vino Daisya con nosotros?-dije ellos me miraron de algo extraño que dije_

_-es algo difícil de decir...es solo que el...-_

_-el murio a manos de un Akuma o mejor dicho de un Noá-_

_-imposible...yo...-no tenia ni idea de que el había muerto_

_-se dejo llevar el creyo que era fácil y aquí esta el resultado-_

_-Kanda-_

_-al parecer nunca lo apreciaste como amigo a Daisya...después de todo-dije-tomare un poco de aire-dije yéndome me quede pensando en muchas cosas, llegue al final del vagón, aunque senti que no estaba sola_

_-se ve que lo querias mucho-_

_-si el era como un hermano para mi...Yuu-_

_-eso lo se, desde que llegaste a la orden paso, siempre fueron como hermanos-dijo el _

_-sabes quiero pedirte algo que me lleves después de que termine esta misión a su tumba-_

_-claro...-dijo, nos regresamos luego de 2 semanas ya que la misión había terminado con éxito llevamos al que es el nuevo exorcista a la orde, después de aquello no volví a salir de mision por ahora..._

_~1 semana después~_

_Estaba en mi cuarto arreglando mis cosas de mi cuarto, cuando entro leenale a lo cual me sorprendió..._

_-solo quería avisarte que el general cross ha regresado-dijo saliendo rápido ahora si estaba preparada para mi venganza contra el por haberme dejado hace algún tiempo abandonada cuando apenas tenia 10 años, me acerque lo que es a la puerta pero algo me retuvo intente abrirla pero me era imposible pero no se lograba..._

_-creo que ya entiendo quien esta detrás de esto...¡Allen!-grite_

_-h-hai-_

_-serias tan amable de abrir la puerta y dejarme ir con el general cross-_

_-creo que eso no se puede la puerta de trabo-_

_-se que la trabaste con algo...abre la puerta inmediatamente-_

_-...-no contesto_

_-¡Allen abre la maldita puerta si no quieres pedaser tu también!-_

_-gomen...nos vemos-dijo pero ya me había colmado la paciencia así que no me quedo de otra activar mi inocencia_

_-¡inocencia activada!-grite y corte la puerta completa al igual lo que es lo que bloqueaba la puerta, me azome con mi guadaña estaba molestas…_

_-¡Allen Walker!-grite el me miraba con terror_

_-¡kyaaaaaaaaa!-grito el se iba a ir pero de un momento a otro yo ya estaba detrás de el apuntandolo con la guadaña en su cuello_

_-mejor llevame si no quieres morir aquí mismo...allen-_

_-h-hai-me respondio un poco temeroso, así que el me lleve a lo que era la oficina de Komui en donde estaba el general..._

_-muy bien, gracias Allen-dije separandome de el ya que vi al general que hablaba con Komui, me observo por un momento..._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte General Cross?-_

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto ahora si esta muerto ya que como va ser posible que se olvide de mi, de una de sus estudiantes..._

_-¡Maldito Cross!-me avalance a el intentandolo golpear pero me fue inútil ya que el sostuvo mi arma_

_-haaa ya me acorde de ti...no espere verte de vuelta aquí-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante_

_-así que me reconoces...eres un maldito ahora me las pagaras-_

_-ven si puedes atraparme-dijo, el me soltó e intente cortarlo pero el lo esquivo con eso el escritorio de Komui cayo, partida a la mitad, luego se fue por donde estaba Lavi en un sillon de ahí sentado con calma, así corte a la mitad donde estaba sentado Bookman así me fui con el por toda la orden destruyendo parte por parte..._

_-regresa aquí no hullas-dije llegamos nuevamente a la oficina de Cross después de aquello, de un momento a otro ya mi guadaña ya no la tenia si no estaba en lo que era mi cuello yo misma la tenia agarrada..._

_-i-imposible...su inocencia...Maria-dijo viendo como ella estaba parada a lado de Cross, el solo sonrio arrogante_

_-creo que ya haz mejorado de lo que esperaba-dijo mostrandome un raspon que tenia en su brazo_

_-sera mejor que me sueltes...-_

_-esta bien...lo admito haz mejorado-dijo el mientras se acercaba a Allen a darle un golpe_

_-¡estupido estudiante pensé que la encerrarías!-_

_-ite...ite...ella activo su inocencia así que no me culpe-dijo como excusa _

_-ya veo...entonces le dijiste a Allen que me encerrara para que no pudiera buscarte-dije pero me calme un momento, ahora si no podía destruir mas la orden..._

_~3 días después~_

_Estábamos de mision Allen, Yuu, Leenale, Lavi y yo, estabamos cerca de los cuarteles generales del Cuartel de la division Asiática donde se encuentra Bak un viejo amigo mió que conocí cuando aprendi a controlar mejor mi inocencia durante mi viaje además el que esta locamente obsesionada y enamorado de Leenale..._

_-tenemos que buscar la inocencia-dije_

_-pero no sabes donde-dijo Leenale_

_-si tienes...razón-dije Lavi_

_-esperen...-dije me acerque cuidadosamente a lo que es un rio, ya que nos encontrabamos alas afueras de la ciudad..._

_-el agua se ve estraña-dije me quite mis zapatos y mi chaleco, me meti al agua para ir a ver que era, vi una luz al fondo me acerque y vi la inocencia me acerque a agarrarla pero de un momento a otro pude escuchar un estruendo desde la superficier, aunque al igual en el agua, agarre al inocencia y active la mia de la espada, aunque cuando sali me impacte con el tronco del arbol..._

_-¡Minami-chan!-grito Allen, mientra tim-campic se acerco a mi..._

_-tim toma...la inocencia...guardala hasta que lleguemos-dije dandosela, así que después, me levante para poder acercarme a los demas pero Leenale me sujeto con cuidado..._

_-no te esfuerces...descansa-dijo me coloco en un árbol, mientras veía como los demas luchaban contra akumas, no paso mas de 5 minutos y todos habian sido vencidos, así que me levante, pero de golpe y me acerque a Yuu ya que tenia un akuma en su espalda que estaba apunto de atacarlo así que lo ataque con mi guadaña..._

_-estas bien Yuu-_

_-Minami...tu-_

_-estoy...b-bien...-dije mientras me sostenia de un costado podía sentir algo caliente desender de un costado, caí con la mirada borrosa_

_-¡Minami!-escuche la voz de Yuu, pero podía escuchar murmullos, me cargo en brazos para llevarme a lo que es la orden pero a los Cuarteles de la división Asiática, en donde esta Bak, al llegar el, senti como una cama al igual conversación..._

_-¡tiene que ayudarla!-grito Yuu_

_-así que pides ayuda después de tanto tiempo-dijo bak_

_-no es momento de esto chicos necesitamos ayudarla-dijo Allen _

_-eso lo se mas que nunca...pero el no dice nada-dijo Bak podía sentir la tension que se estaba formando en la platica iba hablar pero no pude las palabras se me quedaban en la garganta_

_-esta bien...llévenla a la sala de operaciones ahora voy para allá-dijo sentí como se movía la camilla, después todo se volvió oscuro..._

_~30 minutos después~_

_Estaba abriendo mis ojos, casi todo estaba borroso pero después de aquello vi que alguien estaba alado de mi, gire mi rostro topandose con Yuu, aquellos ojos negro profundos de Yuu que me llamo la atención desde el momento..._

_-despertaste-dijo acercándose a mi_

_-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte como si nada_

_-en el cuartel de bak...no quería venir aquí pero no tenia opción para que tu seas curada-_

_-gracias y los demás-_

_-ellos están descansando mañana nos iremos a la orden después no tendrás misiones por 1 mes-dijo como si me llamara la atención _

_-tu quien eres para decirme que hacer-dije haciendo pucheros _

_-solo no te quiero perder-dijo en susurro a lo cual me sorprendió, me senté con mucho cuidado, le agarre su mano_

_-estaré bien...Yuu lo que me importa es que tu estas bien...-dije para apretar el agarre_

_-gracias por ayudarme, sabes que me curo rápido-_

_-eso lo se pero de todos modos mi cuerpo actuó por si solo-_

_-lo entiendo...sabes después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado aquí...me he dado cuenta de una cosa-_

_-dime ¿Qué cosa?-pregunte inocentemente _

_-bueno no se como decirlo...m-me...g-gus-stas-dijo con dificultada, a lo cual me sorprendí pero casi no lo entendia_

_-Yuu… ¿Qué me estas diciendo?-_

_-no lo volveré a decir es solo que me gustas quiero que seas mi novia y de nadie mas, ya que solo serás mia, solo mia...te quiero...te amo Minami-dijo el agarrandome de la cintura y acercandome a el y besándome con pasión, yo pase mis manos por su cuello mientras el me apretaba mas ahogue un gemido ya que me dolia por mi herida..._

_-te amo...Minami-dijo separandose del beso_

_-yo también Yuu...te amo-dije dándole un casto beso, ahora si mi vida había dado un gran paso ya que al fin estoy con la persona que amo, desde que tengo memoria mientras espero que así podamos seguir adelante..._

_A la mañana siguiente después de aquello estabamos saliendo despidiendonos de los demás..._

_-oye Kanda...espero que la encuentres...a Alma-dijo Bak a lo cual me llamo la atención bastante _

_-esa también es mi prioridad así que no te metas mas en esto...-dijo a lo cual me pego a su cuerpo abrazándome por la cintura y jalándome delante de Allen, Leenale, Lavi, yo me sonroje por el contacto de el..._

_-Yuu… ¿Quién es Alma?-pregunte_

_-es alguien del pasado que no tiene importancia-dijo seguimos nuestro paso eso no me convencía nada..._

Fin Del Flash Black

Aun tenia la duda de quien era esa chica, hasta ahora el se habia comportado de una manera rara., no se porque pero lo de nuestra relación la tenemos oculta, solo Leenale, Lavi y Allen lo sabian de lo nuestro casi no nos veiamos hasta ahora pero de igual manera estaba pensado que es un error haberme enamorado de alguien como Yuu, pero a la vez afortunada, después de aquello me fui a mi cuarto en donde estaba mas tranquila, ya había pasado el día entero y Yuu no se había parecido, así que decidi ir a lo que es su cuarto...

-Yuu estas ahí-toque el me abrio, entre a su cuarto besándolo

-Minami...-

-no entiendo por que te comportas de esta manera conmigo-dije algo temerosa

-Minami...yo...es solo que...-

-Yuu te amo...lo sabes...pero tenme mas confianza...-

-Minami yo también te amo-

-dime una cosa...me amas-dije el se acerco a besarme con pasión inigualable

-si te amo y te lo demostrare...-dijo para llevarme a la cama y recostarme en ella paseaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, me estremecia, pero de esa forma quería demostrarme que me ama, no yo no quiero que sea de esa forma apenas llevamos casi 2 meses de salir, y así me quiere tratar...

-Yuu detente…mmm…-el ya tenia colocado una mano por debajo de mi blusa y alzo mi sostén para acariciar mi seno…

-no…onegai…Yuu…-el abrió mi blusa y dejando a la vista mi sostén ya alzado el se acerco a pasar su lengua por uno de ellos, a lo cual arquee mi espalda al contacto…

-no…Yuu, no de esta forma…te lo pido…-dije pero el no me hacia caso, una de sus manos jugaba con lo que era mi muslo, la verdad no quería estar de esta manera con el, así que no tuve opción que golpearlo en el rostro y empujarlo para sacarlo de ahí encima de mi, me acomode mi ropa, el solo tenia la mirada baja…

-no lo vuelvas hacer…te lo digo de una vez…tu solo quieres tenerme en la cama es todo-

-te equivocas-dijo sin verme a los ojos

-solo te digo la verdad solo me quieres en la cama, a la que de verdad amas, es a esa chica...Alma…-dije con rabia el no me contestaba eso quería decir que es verdad…

-entonces no me amas como decías…esta bien…te odio-dije y salí corriendo del lugar sin rumbo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en lo que era el bosque, me coloque en un tronco del árbol apoyada llorando…

-como una mujer tan hermosa tiene que estar llorar-escuche detrás de mi cuando me di cuenta uno de la familia Noá ya estaba detrás de mi y era Tikky-Miin agarrándome de mi barbilla...

-¡dejame!-grite al separarme de el, estaba activando mi inocencia…

-no es necesario ser tan agresiva…solo viene a platicar-dijo saliendo de su lugar yo me aleje un momento

-yo no tengo nada que hablar mejor vete…-dije me iba acercar…

-te gustaria saber tu futuro que tendrás al no estar junto aquella persona que mas que es el espadachín-dijo me quede en shock al momento

-eso no es asunto tuyo-dije con rabia ya que el no tenia el porque meterse en esto

-como quieras, pero se que te duele ya que el no te ama…-

-tu no sabes de que hablas-

-dime entonces quieres ver tu futuro…-

-…yo…-estaba dudosa y si tenia razón y estaba sufriendo por alguien como el, que no me ama pero me gire y vi a Road junto a mi que solo la vi a los ojos e inmediatamente caí como en un sueño…

~Sueño de Minami~

_Me encontraba en medio del bosque de un momento a otro comencé a caminar ya que algo me decía que tenia que ver, me fui acercando hasta llegar a lo que es el final del bosque, pero después de aquello vi una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos me fui acercando, lentamente hasta llegar a lo que es la ventana y asomarme un poco, me tope con una imagen nada agradable para mi, hasta podía escuchar los sonidos…_

_-…motto…motto…Yuu-era una vez de chica en realidad era hermosa, aunque no lo podía ver ya que como era tarde solo se podía ver lo que es sombras nada mas…_

_-grr…eres hermosa…A-Alma-esa era la voz de Yuu, me asome mejor a la ventana viendo que ambos se estaban besando en la cama, desnudos, el estaba encima de ella, me cubrí la boca para aguantarme a gritar, comencé a derramar lagrimas cerré mis ojos para no verlo mas ya que me dolía…_

_De un momento a otro ya estaba en un pastisal, a lo lejos podía ver a un niño corriendo no sabia ni tenia idea de quien es, cuando lo vi mejor note que se parecía a alguien que quiero mucho, al igual escuche como aquel niño hablaba…_

_-mami…vamos a jugar-_

_-si cariño pero hay que esperar a papa-dijo ella acariciandole la cabeza _

_-mira mami ahí viene papi-escuche como decía que venia su padre gire mi rostro y vi a Yuu que llegaba junto al niñeo y le acariciaba la cabeza luego le daba un beso a la madre del niño…acaso son…_

_-no sabes como me haces feliz…-_

_-despues de tantos años…nos reunimos otra vez…además de que no pensé que por poco me ibas abandonar por esta tal Minami-dijo como veneno_

_-si pensé que estaba loco, me enamore de ella, pero en verdad ella no servia para nada ella es un obstáculo nada mas-dijo de igual manera_

_-mejor vamos a jugar con nuestro hijo-dijo el llenadose con ella yo me quede sola, me cubrí los oidos ya que escuchaba lo que eran sus risas, caí de rodillas quieria que esto terminara…_

Fin del sueño

-¡basta ya!-grite desesperada, me levante como pude

-vez ese es tu futuro con el…no te ama-dijo Tiky-Mikk

-yo…pensé que me amaba-dije en susurro

-ven conmigo será diferente-

-prefiero sufrir a que irme contigo-dije pero el ya no estaba delante de mi, si no detrás de mi sujetadome por la espalda de la cintura…

-vendras conmigo quieras o no-dijo agarrando mi mentos y girandolo para atrapar mis labios por una parte lo sentía asqueroso pero a la vez calido, sentí que la fuerzas me faltaban hasta que caí en un sueño…

Yuu Pov´s

La estaba buscando no pensé en ese momento lo que hacia hasta que ella me golpee, es verdad que quiero a alma pero a ella es diferente, yo la amo a ella, seguí buscando tuve que pedirle ayuda a Leenale y a Moyashi, el Usagi no estaba así que fue con ellos a buscarla, fuimos al bosque, nos adentramos a el, cuando vi a lo lejos una imagen la cual no lo podía creer era esos malditos de la familia Noá Road y Tiky…

-sueltala maldito-desenvaine a Muguen

-veo que al fin se asoma su salvador pero ya es tarde…se ira conmigo…ella es la elegida por el conde…-dijo el no entendía que se referia, pero el la tenia agarrada de la cintura y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho estaba inconsciente…

-Tiky…dejala en paz-dijo Moyashi

-Walker…un gusto en volverte a ver-dijo a lo cual ya me estaba molestando

-oye Tiky mejor vámonos si no el conde se molestara en que no hemos regresado-

-si tienes razón, me la llevare a ella…apartir de ahora ella será parte de la familia de los Noá…como mi futura esposa-dijo el, acaso la iba ser su esposa eso si que no lo iba a permitir

-te lo advierto dejala ir de una vez…-

-nos vemos…adiós…-dijo Tiky que comenzó a desaparecer junto con Road

-adiós Allen-dijo ella alegremente

-¡esperen!-grite pero ellos ya se habían ido desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno

-se fueron…se la llevaron-dijo Leenale

-Kanda…-me llamo Moyashi

-¡Maldicion!-clave a Muguen en lo que es el suelo, estaba molesto conmigo mismo por no haber hecho nada para detenerlos, era mi culpa que a ella se la hallan llevado si tan solo la ubiera ido a buscar al momento de que se fue, nada de esto estaria pasando, pero ahora tenia que buscarla por aire, por mar, por tierra por debajo de todo con tal de encontrarla…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio al fin he acabado…

En el siguiente ocurrira la violación que le aran a ella por parte de Tiky pero de ahí ocurriran muchas otras cosas, en la cual una nueva exorcista llegara a la vida de la orden de todos los que viven ahí…

Ch4._ "Busqueda"


	4. Ch4 Búsqueda, Tiempo

Notas del capitulo:

Lamento el retraso pero debido a la escuela no he podido continuarlo, espero sea de su agrado y espero comentarios al final...nos vemos abajo

D-graw no me pertenece, solo tome prestado los personajes y el personaje de Minami yo misma lo cree

_**Siempre Juntos...**_

Ch4._ "Búsqueda, Tiempo"

Minami Pov´s

Comenzaba a despertar ya que me sentía débil mareada, me alce sentía que estaba en algo calido, aunque gire mi rostro por todos lados observando que estaba en un cuarto algo hermoso se podria decir, aunque no entendía que hacia ahí, se suponia que estaba en lo que era, en medio del bosque, con Tyki al igual Road y me mostraban las peores imágenes de la historia creo que con eso tenia razón de que de verdad Yuu no me ama como decía el…

-que bueno que despertaste-dijo una voz al fondo del cuarto

-¿Quién es?-pregunte retrocediendo en la cama

-pues quien mas el que te trajo y el que te salvo…-dijo era Tyki quien se acercaba a mi agarrandome el menton

-suéltame no me toques-dije quitando su mano de golpe

-pero que timida eres…y tan fácil que te dejase con ese espadachín-dijo a lo cual ella se quedo asombrada ya que como podía decir esas cosas…

-recuerda que el no te ama, además el ubiera venido a rescatarte e impedir que te fueras conmigo no crees, si el te amara lo ubiera impedido-dijo el cerca de mi oído, el tenia razón ya que el no me amaba, sentí algo cómodo en mi espalda, estaba en otro mundo ya que estaba pensativa con lo que pasaba a mi alrededor entre esas es el amor de Yuu ya que el tenia razón el ubiera venido a rescatarme pero nunca llego…

El me había abrazado, al momento, tenia asco de todo lo que me hacia ya que nunca pensé que estaria de esta forma, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba por ningun motivo, sentía sus manos recorriendo todo, mis piernas al igual que sintiendolas heladas ya que el me estaba acariciando mi seno, me saco la blusa, mi mirada estaba perdida estaba observando a otro lugar a la nada, el se quito su camisa hasta que en ese momento el estaba bajando a mis piernas, reacciones al momento de aquello y me sobresalta…

-¡no!-grite

-recuerda yo puedo hacer olvidarlo si también cooperas…déjate amar por mi-me dijo mi mano se quito de ahí estaban a los costados de mi cara, pero al momento de aquello me di cuenta que no tenia nada de ropa, estaba desnuda, así que después de aquello podía sentir un dedo…

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh!-grite de dolor pero de igual manera placer…

-ves te encanta…ahora continuare-el fue bajando a mis pechos descubiertos pasando su lengua por uno luego por el otro, dejalo ensalivado, aunque yo no podía hacer nada…

-no…b-basta…por…favor-dije en susurro**-"Yuu"-**ese era mi pensamiento en ese momento, el ya tenia sus tres dedos dentro de mi los podía sentir, me sentía inútil en ese momento

-ahora viene lo mejor-saco sus dedos dentro de mi, y el termino de sacarse la ropa, mientras alzaba mis piernas y las colocaba encima de sus hombros…

-no…no lo…hagas…te lo pido…-dije con lagrimas en los ojos…

-demasiado tarde…ahora serás mía-dijo el, entrando de una sola embestida dentro de mi

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grite de dolor con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras el me embestida yo me mordia el labio para poder reprimir los gemidos de dolor que el me pedia

-vamos gime…ahhh…mmm…gime para mi…-dijo pero yo me gire para otro lado, el seguía embistiéndome, me abrazo y se sentó el aun estaba dentro de mi, no me había dado cuenta en que momento el me había atado las manos, el las coloco alrededor de su cuello, yo tenia mi cabeza para atrás

-gime…vamos…gime…ahhhhh-dijo yo me negaba, hasta que me dio en un punto clave

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-gime como el quería así que siguió dandome en el mismo lugar, aun soltaba lagrimas

_**-"Yuu perdóname…mmm…en serio…perdóname…te amo"-**_dije en mi pensamiento, el me volvió a recostar seguía embistiéndome, pero en ese momento que estaba llegando

-ya casi…un poco mas…-dijo

-b-basta…ahhh…-dije arquee mi espalda cuando sentí como llegaba…

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!-grito de placer al derramarse en mi interio-mis ojos se nublaron, yo solo grite el nombre de alguien el cual amo

-¡Yuu!-de ahí no supe mas ya que me desmaye al momento de que el termino, y me observaba, ahora si no tenia escapatoria para nada

Yuu Pov´s

Nos encontrábamos en lo que era cerca de la orden, investigando el paradero de Minami, ya que no pude hacer nada ya que desaparecieron ante mis ojos, ella estaba llorando por mi culpa lo se pero no podía hacer nada…

-kanda…no hay nada-

-maldicion…seguire buscando-

-kanda debes descansar…haz estado así toda la noche, buscando por todos lados-dijo Leenale

-no me importa no descansare hasta que la encuentre-dije pero algo en mi interior me oprimio en lo mas fondo de mi corazón, que caí a lo que es el suelo, para luego levantarme y de ahí en mi cabeza escuchar la voz de Minami gritar mi nombre…

**_¡Yuu!_ **

Me estaba despertando, estaba en mi cama, me levante para sentarme, aun no entendía aquel sueño que tuve con Minami…

-kanda…que bueno que despertaste-dijo Leenale entrando con Allen a sus espaldas

-Kanda debes descansar, no puedes levantarte-

-te desmayaste por fatiga y falta de sueño-dijo Leenale

-necesito buscarla…hasta que no la encuentre no podré estar tranquilo-dijo colocando una mano en mi cara

-ibamos a entrar antes ya que escuchamos algo así como…gritos pequeños, susurros, pero no entendía el porque, pero eso si repetias casa rato el nombre de Minami…-dijo el Moyashi

-solo fue una pesadilla, o mejor dicho un sueño…-

-será mejor que descanses, mi hermano me dijo que si no descansas ara todo lo posible para quitarte a muguen y hacer lo que quiera con ella-dijo ella a lo cual no tuve opción, dejar que el le hiciera algo a muguen, pero eso jamas se lo iba a permitir…

-claro…pero mañana seguire buscando-dije acomodandome para dormir, escuche como salían de mi cuarto ahora podía estar tranquilo, aunque ese sueño no me dejaba en paz por ningun momento…

~…Sueño de Kanda…~

_Estaba en encima de una chica, no podía ver aun su rostro, pero sabia que estaba sonrojada, baje a su cuello…_

_-Yuu…-dijo en susurro ella al momento del contacto_

_-eres hermosa…Minami-dije me separe de ella y comencé a entrar en ella lentamente ella arqueo su espalda_

_-Yuu…ahhh…mmm…-_

_-tranquila pronto pasara-dije y entre por completo dentro de ella…_

_-te amo…Yuu-_

_-también te amo…Minami…-dije comencé un vaivén lento ella se aferraba a lo que es mi espalda clavandome sus uñas_

_-motto…motto…ahhh-incremente un poco las embestidas_

_-te are olvidar-dije a eso que me referia como que olvidar_

_-hazme olvidar…cada una de esas…manos de el…ahhhh…-dijo_

_-claro que…mmm…lo are…te are…olvidar…esas manos…ahhh…de T- Tikky-Miin-dije ella se aferro a mi, soltando unos cuantos gemidos y terminamos, yo dentro de ella, me quedo observandola, pero ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos no entendía…_

_-Yuu…yo…tengo que decirte…que estoy…em…-no pude escuchar ya que en ese momento me levante de susto…_

~…Fin del Sueño de Kanda…~

Ese sueño me tiene algo perturbado, pero tenia que buscarla no podía dejarla a la merced de ese tipo ya que no puedo ya que la amo…

~…2 semanas después…~

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella desaparecio uno que otro Akuma ha aparecido pero no había rastro de ese Noa…

-necesito encontrarla-dije

-ya lo sabemos Yuu pero hay que tener paciencia-

-no me llames Yuu-dije molesto

Minami Pov´s

Estaba recostada de lado encima del pecho de Tyki, últimamente su actitud había cambiado ahora era mas… ¿cariñoso?...

-sabes ya ha pasado 2 semanas-dijo acariciando mi cabello

-si…tanto tiempo de estar aquí-dije**-**_**"de estar encerrada"**_**-**pensé alzándome cubriéndome con la sabana, si estaba desnuda ya que el me hacia suya cuando podía

-entiendo…solo bésame…-dijo, me acerque atrapar sus labios en un beso que el incremento e intensifico hasta no poder mas

-te ves hermosa-dijo separándose

-gracias…-sabia que no podía decir nada, tenia que obedecerlo en todo

-te are un favor te dejare ir ya que vístete…-me dijo acaso me iba a dejar ir…al fin iba ser libre, me levante para poder vestirme, no tarde mucho y ya estaba parada enfrente de el, la puerta estaba abierta…a él…

-bueno…ya es hora…-dijo, pero yo salí antes de lo pensando ya que en serio quería irme, quería ver a Allen, Leenale, lavi, a todos y especialmente a Yuu, se que no lo podré ver a la cara, pero quería verlo…

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Minami-dijo Tiky que se asomo delante de mi

-…yo…solo…quiero irme…-dije, el me abrazo por la cintura, colocando su cabeza en mi cuello

-entiendo que ya te quieras ir…pero…yo mismo te iré a dejar…-dijo el, paso una mano en mi cabeza, luego por mis ojos…

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte sentía que todo me daba vueltas

-es hora de…dormír…-dijo en susurro y solo puede ver que todo estaba oscuro, como si ubiera caido en un sueño…

Tikyy Pov´s

Ella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos…

-así que ya la vas a llevar al lugar a donde pertenece-dijo Road a lado detrás mío

-si ya es hora…pero luego iré por ella, otra vez para ver los resultados-dije

-si…si…vamos a jugar Lero-dijo Road llevandose aquella sombrilla

-si Road-sama~Lero-dijo, ambos desaparecieron al igual que yo desaparecí de aquel lugar, con ella en brazos, me encontraba en la puerta mas cercana del arca en donde sabia que ellos estaba por ahí cerca explorando y buscandola a ella…

-bueno te dejare aquí-dije colocandola en el suelo, comencé acariciar su cara con mucha delicadeza…

-…ahora a esperar cuales serán los resultados…espero que podamos vernos de nuevo…-dije ya que era hora de separarme de ella, algo me decía que no lo hiciera, pose una mano en su vientre de ella, en ese momento…

-espero los resultados sean positivos…-dije, antes de desaparecer le quiete un tatuaje de mariposa que tenia ya que cuando una vez batallamos la dejo suprimir sus heridas, sabia que si se lo quitaba las heridad volverían a ella, así que lo hice, en ese momento fue que desapareci dejandola a ella sola…

Yuu Pov´s

Estabamos de regreso a la orden, nos dirigiamos a lo que era la puerta numero 5 del arca que estaba abierta por Moyashi…

-Kanda…cuando regresemos debes descansar-dijo Leenale

-eso lo se tks…-dije, detuve mi paso al observar a alguien recostada en el suelo

-miren hay alguien en suelo…-dijo Moyashi, me quede en shock por la persona que estaba ahí mismo

-esa no es…imposible-dijo Leenale

-…Minami… ¡Minami!-grite me acerque a ella, estaba mal herida, tenia rasguños por su cuerpo, uno que otro moreton, de su labio desendia un hilito de sangre…

-¡bakanda no te quedes ahí hay que llevarla a la orden!-grito el moyashi a mis espalda

-¡eso lo se moyashi!-grite de igual manera, nos dirigimos a lo que era la orden al entrar todos se soprendieron de vernos trayendo a Minami, después de que la atendieran los doctores, nos encontrábamos en la oficina de Komui, todos estabamos callados…

-bien…chicos entonces la encontraron…pero ¿Cómo aparecio ahí?-

-eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros…-dijo Allen

-cuando nos dimos cuenta ella ya estaba ahí, tirada como viste que la trajimos-dijo Leenale

-lo bueno es que ella esta aquí, aunque debo ir a verla y verificar que todo esta bien, le are una pruebas para ver como esta su cuerpo-dijo Komui yendose mientras nosotros nos fuimos a lo que es el comedor, ahí nos encontramos con el bakausagui de lavi y krory, que Leenale les dio la noticia de que la encontramos…

~…30 minutos después…~

Nos encontrábamos nuevamente en la oficina de komui para ver que noticias nos tenia sobre el estado de ella…

-bueno chicos ella se recuperara rapido por su inocencia…es mejor que descansen especialemente, lavi y tu también Leenale ha krory también ya que tendran una mision luego…es mejor que vallan a descansar-dijo, pero mi instinto me llamo pasar de largo a el y entrar al cuarto, cerré la puerta detrás de mi lentamente…

-pénse que te iba a perder que jamas te volveria a ver-dije acercandome a ella y sentandome en la cama cerca de ella agarrando su mano…

-perdóname…jamas era mi intención a obligarte a algo que no querías, especialmente no explicarte que Alma es alguien del pasado…solo espero que después de que despiertes me escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte…te amo Minami-dije colocando su mano en mi cara mientras me acomode para dejarme llevar por el sueño, ya tenia el alivio de que ella estaba nuevamente conmigo…no la dejaría ir aunque después de aquella vez, creo que ella…necesitara…tiempo…

Notas finales:

Al fin lo acabe, espero que les guste, se que me tarde pero aquí lo tiene, espero sea de su agrado…

Nos vemos en el siguiente…

Ch5._ Melodías…nueva compañera, pasado


	5. Ch5 Melodías…nueva compañera, pasado

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno chicos aquí otro de mis capitulos mas interesantes y largo espero que les encante y me dejen comentario me que quedado triste ya que no muchos comentarios he tenido espero que tenga mas nos leemos abajo…

_**Siempre Juntos...**_

_**Ch5._ Melodías…nueva compañera, pasado**_

Minami Pov´s

Estaba despertando de un fuerte dolor en mi cuerpo, pero note como alguien sujetaba mi mano, me alce un poco observando quien era la persona que la sostenía, al momento de verlo la quite de golpe provocando que el despierte…

-despertaste…Minami-dice mirandome

-no me vuelvas a tocas…Kanda-dije seria mientras me levantaba de la cama

-debes descansar no puedes aun-dice, pero me hago a oidos sordos, pero me sorprende que entro en ese mismo momento komui…

-que bueno que ya estés mejor…Minami-dice

-si…gracias…me puedo ir a mi cuarto-dije seria

-etto…si…claro…a por cierto tienen una mision, junto con Leenale, Mari y Allen se van a ir al norte de Francia, ahí los va estar esperando bookman y lavi, a la vez krory…en esa misma ciudad se encuentra el general Tiedoll…-dice komui

-cuando partimos-dije

-mañana a primera hora…antes de que te vallas a tu cuarto…me gustaria hacerte una pruebas…si no te importa-dijo lo note raro pero no le tome importancia…

-si…claro vamos-dije, pero una mano me detuvo

-dejame…Kanda-dije sin verlo

-tenemos que hablar…sobre lo que paso aquella ocasión-dice con una voz seria de lo costumbre

-no tienes nada que arreglar…todo me quedo muy claro…solo me utlizaste-todo lo que dije me dolio en el alma hasta podía ver en la cara de Kanda que también a el le dolía en el alma lo ocurrido, pero no podía hacer nada así que me solté de el y me fui con komui a que me hiciera las pruebas…

*…20 minutos después…*

-bueno ya te he tomado las pruebas de sangre suficiente…puedes retirarte para que descanses-dijo me levante de mi lugar para irme a mi cuarto

-un momento…Minami…a que se debio aquello que paso entre tu y Kanda-dice serio

-no es nada de que preocuparse…es algo del pasado-dije ocultando mi rostro

-algo paso que no me quieras contar…confia en mi…-dijo sonriendo, de verdad quería desahogarme pero me era inútil hacerlo, así que negue con la cabeza y me fui a mi cuarto normalmente como de costumbre…

-al fin en mi cuarto-dije dejando mis inocencias a un lado, mientras me recostaba en mi cama que tanto extrañaba, aunque al momento me coloque en forma de feto ya que quería llorar, gritar, destruir todo a mi paso, descargar mi furia hasta no poder mas, ya que de igual sentía que bañarme no me ayudaba en nada ya que no podía quitarme las huellas de sus manos que están imprecnadas en mi cuerpo completo…

-…no quería comportame de esa manera contigo…Yuu…-susurre para mi misma derramando lagrimas ya que para mi era muy doloroso de la manera que lo estoy tratando además ya nada volveria ser lo mismo después del sufrimiento y terror que sufri yo…

Komui Pov´s

Estaba revisando unos papeles en mi escritorio de costumbre, Leenale me traía mi café como siempre…

-Nee-san…crees que Minami-Chan este bien-dice

-no te preocupes…ella va a estar bien…-

-es que me preocupa su actitud con Kanda, después de aquello que me contaste, el no ha salido de su habitación aunque sea para comida o entrenar, tanto el como Minami no salen-dice Leenale preocupada

-mmmm…creo que hay que darles tiempo pero con la mision se podra funcionar, para arreglar unas cosas jejejeje…-dije intentando alegrar a Leenale

-supervisor komui…tengo los primeros resultados de Minami…-dice el subjefe Raveer

-…gracias…entonces…-dije serio

-honestamente…si…pero podemos seguir intendo a ver si no es alguna falla-dice Raveer

-…Nee-san… ¿Qué pasa?...algo malo con Minami-Chan-dice mirandome

-Leenale prometeme que no le vas a decir nada a nadie…pero no estamos 100% seguros aun…toma lee las ultimas lineas…-dije, mientras ella toma el papel y comienza a leerlas u se queda sorprendida…

-Nee-san…esto…imposible…si es verdad…entonces…el causante es…-

-si efectivamente el…Tykii-Miik será el único responsable…ya que el va a tener derecho sobre ella…-dice

-eso nunca…no tiene a nosotros que la protegeremos…-dijo segura

-Leenale…hay otro problema…el cual es levierrer…es será capaz de destruirla…mas con sus inocencias que son poderosas…-dije ya que tenia razon ella en cualquier lugar corría peligro pero todo depende de que nadie lo sepa por ahora en lo mas minimo posible…

-Nee-san…de todos modos protegeremos a Minami-Chan-dice nuevamente con ese entusiasmo…

-Leenale te la encargo mucho…entonces…si el se entera de esto o si el la busca seguramente enviara akumas para llevarsela y atacarlos a ustedes…-dije cruzando sus dedos y apoyando mis codos en la mesa

-entendido…será posible que pueda decirle a Allen, solo a el ya que si le digo a Kanda el no va a responder cuando vea a Tykii-Mii-dice Leenale, ella tenia razón

-esta bien solo a el…recuerda aun no esta muy seguro…es mejor que vallas a descansar…ya que mañana a primera hora partiran-dije, ella solo asintió y se fue mientras me quede como pensativo ya que no sabia como reaccionar ante estos examenes que le hicimos a ella…

-supervisor Komui…seguimos haciendo las pruebas para ver si es verdad-dijo

-si…hasta que se gaste la ultima gota de sangre, pero por ningun motivo esto se salga de aquí-dije el se fue con los demas a seguir practicando los examenes, yo solo suspire pensando que pasaria mas adelante que consecuencias trairia esto…

*…a la mañana siguiente…*

Leenale Pov´s

Ya nos encontrábamos en lo que era el bagón del tren como de costumbre, todos estaban en silencio, veía solo como Kanda tenia cerrado sus ojos, al igual Minami pero ella no dejaba de ver por la ventana…

-chicos…como sabes la misión es ir en busca de la inocencia nueva que al parecer alguien la tiene y es cuidada por Lavi, Krory y el general Tieldoll-dije para poder sacar a todos de sus pensamientos…

-si tienes razón…pero hay que ver que hacer…hay que tener cuidado con lo akumas-dice Allen-Kun…

-…hmp…-como siempre dijo Kanda

-esta bien-dijo Minami, aunque de un momento a otro, ella se levanto rapidamente para salir corriendo cubriendose la boca con ambas manos…

-¡Minami-Chan!-grite y fui detrás de ella, la vi que estaba afuera vomitando, note que ya había terminado así que me acerque a ella abrazarla ya que se veía como que se iba a desmayar…

-estas bien…-

-si…no te preocupes…es solo cansancio-dijo como jusificacion

-no lo creo…dime ¿Qué tienes?-pregunte

-es solo que he tenido mareos y nauseas algo frecuentes desde que regrese de nuevo a la orden-dice mirandome me sorprendí un poco ya que no sabia como reaccionar ante esto ya que a lo mejor las pruebas que mi hermana le estaba haciendo eran buenas…

-sabes…aurita que lleguemos a nuestro destino descansaras…lo necesitaras-dije, ella asintió para luego irme con ella de nuevo a nuestro lugar…

*…30 minutos después…*

Bajamos como si nada del tren y ahí mismo estaba Mary esperandonos…

-chicos vamos hay que cruzar ese bosque y llegaremos pronto-dice comenzando a caminar, nos adentramos al bosque y observamos todo a su paso…

-oye Mary el maestro esta ahí mismo…-dice Kanda

-si el esta ahí mismo…-dice Mary

-bueno es mejor darnos prisa-dice Allen

-es verdad que rapido esta atardeciendo-dije

-demonos prisa ya que hay un lago aquí cerca…podemos descansar cerca de ahí y luego continuamos…además de que Lavi-san nos estará esperando ahí mismo en la puerta del pueblo en donde se encuentra la inocensia-dice Mary, seguimos con nuestro paso seguro hasta llegar a lo que es el centro del bosque y ahí a descansar un momento…

-¿Cuánto falta por llegar Mary?-pregunto Allen

-nos falta poco…aunque hay que tener cuidado…-dijo Mary

-eso lo sabemos-Kanda miro a Minami al momento, mientras ella se daba media vuelta y se iba

-¿Dónde vas Minami-Chan?-pregunte

-iré al lago…no te preocupes-dijo yéndose pero no la dejaría solo, así que me fui con ella, no solo yo si no Allen también se fue

-no es necesario que me acompañes-dijo

-no podemos dejarte sola-dije

-esta bien…-dijo, llegamos al lago en donde se veía hermoso, pero de repente ella se quito uno de sus tantos dijes en forma de arma y fue la espada que la convirtió en su inocensia a la cual nosotros nos quedamos algo confundidos no entendiamos porque el motivo, pero notamos algunos akumas alrededor como unos 3 pero se veían inofensivos, creo que sabíamos a lo que venian ibamos activar nuestras inocencias pero ella nos detuvo al momento a lo cual nos quedamos sorprendidos…

-Minami-Chan…-susurre

-a que han venido…-dice seria

-nosotros hemos venido por usted…Minami-sama-dice uno de los akumas

-…hmp…díganme el los envío-

-Tykii-sama nos ha enviado a buscarla…así que es mejor que venga por nosotros por las buenas o por las malas-dice otro, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ella ya no estaba junto a nosotros si no detrás de ese akuma

-diganle que pierde su tiempo conmigo…no iré a ninguna parte con el…definitivamente-dice cortandolo, mientras los otros 2 akumas se fueron del lugar

-…Minami…hay algo que no quieres contar no es así-dice Allen

-no tengo nada que decir…-dice sin vernos

-mientes…es fácil saber que mientes-dije

-yo no miento…regresemos-dice pero yo la detengo

-deja de hacerte la fuerte con nosotros-dijo Allen

-yo no me hago la fuerte con ustedes-dice sin vernos

-Minami dinolos-dije seria ella me miro

-Leenale…en serio no hay na~

-te estas lastimando tu misma por no contar nada-dice note como ella bajaba la mirada

-entonces esta bien…quieres saber que me pasa…cuando me rapto el, no podía creer lo que me paso, ese maldito me torturo por esos dias que pase ahí…pero algo fue lo peor…el…el…me…¡violo!-dijo cayendo de rodillas Allen y yo nos quedamos sorprendido por la confesión que nos hizo ella…

-…Minami…lo lamento…no quería hacerte sentir mal…-dije

-estoy bien…solo que no se que pensar…por eso no quería hablar a Yuu… yo lo amo…pero si el se entera de estoy me odiara…-dijo abrazandose a si misma

-esta bien tranquila, es mejor que regresemos…los demas se van a preocupar por nosotros…-dice Allen la ayudo a levantarse y nos vamos, cuando llegamos note un poco raro a Kanda a lo cual me extraño un poco…

Kanda Pov´s

Cuando note que ella se había ido me puse a pensar en que desde que la rescatamos ella no me había dirigido la palabra desde hace tiempo, me miraba friamente no la entendía el porque…

-Mary ya regreso iré a buscarlos…-dije

-espera Kanda…ellos ya vienen…no hace falta que los vallas a buscar-dice serio

-hay algo que no quieras decirme Mary-dije

-no…pero ellos ya viene en camino-dijo, pero yo me di vuelta y me fui a buscarlos a los 3 así que cuando estaba llegando Mary intento detenerme

-oye Kanda…espera-dije

-¿Qué pasa Mary?-

-te conviene no ir-dice

-no te entiendo…solo voy a buscarlos-dije pero escuche la voz de Minami que hablaba con Leenale y el moyashi…

_Minami dinolos-escuche la voz de leenale_

_-Leenale…en serio no hay na~ _

_-te estas lastimando tu misma por no contar nada-dice nuevamente leenale_

_-entonces esta bien…quieres saber que me pasa…cuando me rapto el, no podía creer lo que me paso, ese maldito me torturo por esos dias que pase ahí…pero algo fue lo peor…el…el…me…¡violo!-ella grito la ultima palabra, la verdad no me esperaba lo mucho que sufrio por esto…_

_-…Minami…lo lamento…no quería hacerte sentir mal…-se justifico leenale_

_-estoy bien…solo que no se que pensar…por eso no quería hablar a Yuu… yo lo amo…pero si el se entera de estoy me odiara…-escuche como sollozaba y decía que me ama, me di la vuelta y Mary me siguió_

-Kanda…por eso mismo no quieroa que fueras a ver-dijo Mary

-entiendo…no digas a nadie de esto-dije serio

-esta bien es mejor que ella te lo diga-dijo, yo sentía rabia, me sentía furiosos quiera matar aquel tipo por lo que había hecho a ella, pero cuando lo vea me las pagara…

Seguimos con nuestro camino hasta llegar a donde estaba Lavi junto con Bookman, esperandonos en la entrada al pueblo…

-chicos…bienvenidos…vamos con el general nos esta esperando-dijo Bookman, comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a lo que es una pequeña casa de 2 pisos abrimos la puerta y ahí estaba mi maestro, junto con Krory y una chica de ojos color cafés oscuros al igual que su cabello hermoso, mientras lo que es su piel es morena…

-chicos quieros presentarles a Marina Michels-dijo mi maestro

-un gusto en conocerlos-dijo sonrojada observandonos a cada uno

-linda…¡straik!-grito como siempre ese estupido conejo

-¿eh?...etto…un gusto-dice nerviosa

-me llamo Lavi…-dijo acercandose a ella, todos observamos esa escena que estaba llamando la atención

-bueno…la razon por la cual los cite a todos es para que puedan conocer la anomalia que presenta ella, pero me eh dado cuenta que es una inocencia…-dice el maestro

-una inocencia…-dijo Leenale

-desde que el general me contó todo entendi que puede ser una inocencia…-dice Marina acercandose a la pequeña mesa de noche que tiene en la sala y agarro una pequeña caja musical de color blanco…

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Mary

-bueno es una caja musical que mi padre me regalo hace 3 años atrás, hasta ahora se había presentado estas anomalias…-dice Marina

-vamos a comprobar si es una inocencia…-dije

-debemos saber como reacciona la inocencia-dice el moyashi, todos se sentaron en la sala, mientras ella abria la caja y se escuchaba una cancion hermosa de un piano, a lo cual todos se relajaron al momento…

-es hermosa-dice Leenale

-no es lo único cuando cambio de emociones no me gusta-dice ella

-no entiendo pasa algo-dice Minami que al fin hablaba

-Marina…piensa en algo triste…para mortrarselos-dice mi maestro

-si…esta bien…-ella cerro sus ojos un momento al pensar en cosas del pasado aunque a su vez ella estaba algo sonriente pero de repente cambio y comenzó a sonar algo raro…

-ese sonido…-dice Leenale

-es de la caja musical…-comenzó a sonar mas feo y nos comenzó a lastimas mas de la cuenta vi como el Lavi se acercaba a ella y cerraba la caja musical…

-tranquila…estamos aquí-dice para tranquilizarla

-Lavi-Kun…-dice pero cae inconsciente ante todos, pero es sostenida por Lavi al momento…

-llevala a su cuarto…Krory podrías acompañarlo-dice mi maestro

-si vamos Lavi…-dice y la comienza a llevar a su cuarto, mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí…

-definitivamente es una inocensia…-dice Allen

-es verdad…así que mañana nos iremos a la orden hable con ella hace tiempo y acepto ir con nosotros sin temor alguno…-dice mi maestro

-bueno mejor vallan a descansar ya que mañana a primera hora nos iremos-dice nuevamente, todos asintieron solo vi como Minami se iba al cuarto yo no hice nada para detenerla al igual que no hice nada para poder repastarla antes de que el le hiciera eso a ella…

Minami Pov´s

Había notado a Kanda algo raro desde que llegamos o bueno mucho antes, pero no se que le pasaba así que desde ese momento no le preste la minima atención era lo mejor ya que así el no se involigraria en mis asuntos, iba de camino a mi cuarto cuando escuche como en el cuarto de Leenale estaba Allen y escuchaba la voz de komui y del general Tielldol a lo cual no entendía por que…

_-bueno chicos como ya están ahí es una inocencia lo que habita ahí-escuche la voz de komui_

_-así es…una inocencia tipo armamente-dijo el generla_

_-ya veo…bueno por otra razón los llamo…es sobre los resultados de Minami…general debe estar enterado de la mayoria-dice _

_-si no te preocupes…-_

_-bueno Nee-san…dinos que es lo que tiene ella-dijo Leenale esta ocasión_

_-primero que nada Minami no esta aquí-dice komui_

_-ella esta en su cuarto…-escuche decir a Allen_

_-te equivocas Allen…esta detrás de la puerta-escuche decir al general…_

Se abrió la puerta dejando a la vista a ellos yo solo me quede sorprendida

-es mejor que escuche lo que tengo que decirle-dijo komui, entre como si nada

-dejate de rodeos komui dime…¿Qué salio en los examenes?-dije

-…Minami…nunca me contaste que fue lo que paso ahí…así que con esto pude adivinar que es lo que esta pasando…-dijo-…con tus muestras se sangre hice varias pruebas…todas salieron positivas…así que estas embarazada de Tikyy-Miik-dice serio yo solo abrí los ojos de sorpresa a lo cual no sabia que decir, en ese momento me dieron ganas de vomitar y me fui al baña hacerlo Leenale me acompaño…

Después de minutos después reaccione no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando iba a tener un hijo de un Noá ni yo misma me lo espere pero lo peor del caso es que cuando Yuu se entere de esto no se como va a reaccionar…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunta komui

-…un bebe no tiene la culpa de la otra gente…así que lo voy a tener-dije agarrando mi vientre

-esta bien…nosotros te apoyaremos…por ahora entre el grupo de exorcista que esta ahí debe saber guardarlo en secreto si no podria perjudicarte especialmente con inspector Lavierrer-dijo komui

-entendido…hablen con los demas yo hablare con el…-dije viendolos

-esta bien y creo que no quieres interrupciones-dijo Leenale

-no…se los pido…-dije

-esta bien…descansa-dijo Allen, salí del cuarto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando era difícil para mi esto sabia bien que mi vida cambiaria para siempre nada volveria a ser lo mismo de antes…estaba delante de la puerta del cuarto de Yuu, toque pero no escuche nada y entre al cuarto vi que todo estaba en orden no había nadie a lo cual me extraño, así que fue cuando escuche la puerta del baño se abria dejando entrar a Yuu con solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura, su cabello todo suelto y una toalla alrededor de su cuello…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto como siempre

-perdon pero necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente-dije nerviosa

-esta bien…dime…-dijo mientras terminaba de secarse mejor creo que al parecer no le importaba que estaba ahí viendolo…

-hay algo que debes saber…desde que regrese a la orden no había estado bien…komui me hizo pruebas y todas salieron iguales…así que es mejor que te cuente que es lo que paso en realidad en ese momento cuando el me secuestro y me llevo con el…-dije

-no es necesario…lo escuche cuando estabamos en el lago…-dijo a lo cual me sorprendi

-…Yuu…perdóname…yo nunca…el era mas fuerte…yo…-dije con la mirada hacia abajo

-Minami…dime que es lo que me vas a decir-dice

-Yuu…estoy embarazada…-dije cerrando los ojos esperando la reacción de el

-…-no contestaba nada

-se que debes estar molesto conmigo…lo entiendo…y entendere que ya no quieras saber nada de mi-dije para salir del cuarto cuando una mano me detuvo abrazándome por la cintura, me sentí nerviosa mas de lo normal no entendía porque…

-Minami…te amo…se que ese hijo que esperas no es mío…pero desearia que lo fuera…pero sabes un hijo no tiene culpa de nada-dijo yo me sorprendi por lo que decía

-acaso…no odias al bebe…es hijo de un Noá-dije

-eso lo se pero…yo te amo…así como amare a este bebe-dijo besando mi cuello, me estremeci al contacto ya que no podía pensar en lo que si dejaba que llegara a mas, pasaria…

-Yuu…ahhh…-me volteo y lo vi a los ojos profundos hasta no poder mas, era algo inigualable

-Minami…dejame hacerte mía…te lo pido…-dijo recostando su frente en mi hombro

-…acepto…te amo Yuu…-dije para agarrar su cara con ambas mano y besarlo con pasión y así el abrazarme por la cintura…

*…Cuarto de Marina…*

Lavi Pov´s

Me había quedado con ella desde que quedo inconsciente así que espere a que se levantara…

Toc…Toc…Toc…

-adelante…-escuche como abrian la puerta y dejaba ver a Allen

-Lavi necesitamos hablar-dijo yo solo asenti y me fui con ellos estaba igual Krory, Mary

-bueno ya estamos todos…-dijo Leenale

-no falta Yuu y Minami-dije

-no te preocupes por ellos…por ahora hablaremos nosotros…-dijo Allen

-primero que nada mañana regresaremos a la orden con la nueva intengrante de la orden que es Marina-dijo el general

-esta bien alguien nuevo entro-dijo sonriendo

-hay algo mas…después de que les cuente esto deben guardarlo en secreto y no contarlo a nadie-dice Leenale

-entendido-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, así que comenzó hablar el general con cada palabra me quedaba mas sorprendido no podía creer lo que había pasado en todo esto…

-entonces ella…esta embarazada…-dije sorprendido

-al parecer es verdad…-dijo el anciano

-anciano…¿Cómo sabes?-

-komui me lo acaba de comunicar todo-dijo

-…entonces tenemos que tener cuidado con todo…lo que decimos-dijo Krory

-por ahora es mejor que descansemos…-dijo el general

-entonces descansemos…-dijeron Leenale y Allen, todos nos retiramos a nuestros cuarto yo me iba a ir al mío pero me llamo la atención ir a ver como estaba ella, la aceche y aun seguía durmiendo así que no me preocupe y me fui a mi cuarto ahora todo se pondria difícil de ahora en adelante

Kanada Pov´s

-ahhh…mmm…Yuu…-el cuarto era llenado de unos hermosos gemidos por parte de ella, a lo cual yo esta provocando, estaba entre sus piernas de ella, y pasaba mi lengua por su clítoris ambos ya no tenias nada de ropa, así que estaba sentada ella y me coloque entre ellas…

-…eres deliciosa…Minami-dije siguiendo mi trabajo, podía sentir como enredaba sus piernas en mi cuello

-Yuu…ahhh…motto…-ella hizo su cabeza para atrás mientras apretaba las sabanas fuertemente

-voy a…¡Yuu!-grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo, me tome sus fluidos que dejo ir al momento, se dejo caer en la cama con sus manos al costado de su cabeza con su respiraron agitada al igual que sus mejillas sonrojadas…

-Minami…eres hermosa…estas lista-dije mirandola de reojo

-…si…-ella dijo con su respiración agitada, logre subir sus piernas a mis hombros y agarrar mi miembro con una mano para llevarlo a su entrada

-ahhh-gimió por apenas un rozon que le di y note sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-…creo que mejor lo dejamos…-dije ya que sabia que ella no estaba lista para esto ya que aun recordaba las cosas que el hizo con ella

-Yuu…no te detengas…hazme el amor…te lo pido…-dijo viendome a los ojos abrazándome por el cuello

-esta bien…-baje sus piernas enredándolas en mi cadera, mientras me abrazaba a ella y comenzaba entrar lentamente

-Yuu…ahhh…mmm…-gemía, así que entre de una sola embestida y ella se aferro a su espalda rasguñandomela podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda

-ahhhhh….gomen…te lastime…-dijo con los ojos cerrados…

-tranquila pasara-me acerque a su cuello a besarlo mientras con mi mano masajeaba uno de sus senos

-ahhh…Yuu…ahhh…mmm-gemía movío levemente sus caderas para darme a entender que comenzara a moverme, empeze a moverme lentamente y apasionadamente mientras ella arqueaba sus espalda y dejaba su cabeza para atrás…

-…motto…ahhhh…motto…mmm…Yuu…-gemía por lo bajo ya que no quería que afuera los escucharan…

-Minami…grr…estas estrecha…mmm…-dejaba salir de mi boca sonoros gemidos que acompañaban a los de ella, estaba sumamente estrecha, salí de ella para poder colocarla de cuatro y penetrarla por mis dedos, ella alzo la cabeza con los ojos entecerrados…

-Yuu…ahhh…mmm…-gemía bajo la cabeza por un momento

-te gusta…Minami…-susurre cerca de su oído pasand mi lengua por el lóbulo, podía sentir como sus piernas, sus brazos todos su cuerpo temblaba…

-…Yuu…ahhh…te…ahhh…amo…mmm…-dijo entre gemidos

-también te amo…Minami…-dije y acerque mi miembro a su entrada para penetrarla lentamente hasta que entre por completo y comencé un vaivén rapido, agarre sus caderas para poder llegar mas a fondo…

-ahhh…mas…motto…ahhh…Yuu…-gemía baje mi mirada y note unas gotas de sangre en la cama, mire su entrada de ella y note como desendia rastro de sangre…

-…Minami…estas bien…-dije

-…si…ahhh…son las secuelas…de que aun…no me he…ahhh…recuperado-dice mirandome de reojo

-quieres que continue o que pare-dije

-conti…nua…te lo pido…Yuu…-dijo, así comencé a moverme mas rapido de lo normal, para luego voltearla y seguir embistiéndola…

-te are…mmm…olvidar…lo…que…te hizo…el…-dije acelerando las embestidas

-ahhh…Yuu…ya…no puedo…me…ahhh…-dijo baje mi mano a donde estaba su clítoris para estimularlo y dejar que llegue al orgasmo

-…también…yo…mmm…Minami…-gemi acelerando mas las embestidas

-Yuu…te amo…me voy a…¡ahhhhh, Yuu!-grito de placer llagando al orgasmo mientras yo sentía como apresaba mi miembro mas de la cuenta, así que le di unas embestidas mas y me derrame dentro de ella…

-¡Minami!-grite de placer alguno ya que me sentía en el paraiso mas de la cuenta, la mire como derramaba lagrimas, creo que me sentí culpable pensando que yo era la causa de sus lagrimas…

-perdóname…no debi…-no termine ya que ella atrapo mis labios en un dulce beso apasionado…

-Yuu…estas lagrimas son de felicidad siempre soñe estas así contigo…toda la vida soñe estar contigo así…-dice acariciando mi rostro

-yo también soñé estar así contigo…te amo Minami…-dije saliendo levemente de ella para no lastimarla me acomode a su lado abrazándola para atraerla a mi y cubrirnos con la sabana…

-Yuu…no me odias…-dijo colocando su mano en mi pecho desnudo

-no…simplemente las cosas pasaron…además no pude…protegerte como es debido…-dije abrazándola y besando su frente…

-…gracias…este bebe lo tendre…nadie me lo impedira-dijo segura llevandose una mano a su vientre

-sabes también te apoyare en esto…aunque no sea mi hijo…para mi lo es-dije colocando una mano en su vientre junto con la de ella

-es mejor que descansemos mañana temprano nos vamos-dijo ella mientras se acomodaba mejor y se quedaba dormida

-descansa…Minami…-dije y cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

*…Afuera del edificion…*

En lo alto de un arbol cerca del edificio que esta ahí, se encuentra alguien que solo miraba la imagen de ellos acostados en la cama y era nada mas y nada menos que Tykii-Miik…

Tiki Pov´s

Me ardia por alguna razón que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero mi plan había resultado desde ahora ya que ella estaba preñada por mi ese hijo que venia en camino era mío así que nadie me lo quitaria mas que yo lo tendrias hasta a ella la tendria de nuevo en mi poder…

-Tykii-sama… ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto uno de mis acompañantes

-es fácil…atacaremos la orden pero hasta que de la señal…-dije

-entendido señor-

-aunque no sea por las buenas te tendre de nuevo a ti…Minami-dije así desapareciando de la fas de ese momento solo me concentraba en buscarla y llevarmela conmigo…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio espero sea de su agrado nos vemos luego en el siguiente…

Apartir de aquí las cosas se complicaran mas de la cuenta por los Noá especialmente uno solo…

Ch6._ Ataque en la Orden…adiós…Yuu.


	6. Ch6 Ataque en la Orden…adiós…Yuu

Notas del capitulo:

Lamento no haber actualizado en serio lo lamento debido a la escuela y aparte de que ya voy de salida d la preparatori….

Espero que el fic les encante, hasta es debido a inspiración que me ha faltado en algún tiempo jejeje bueno nos leemos abajo…

No me maten nos vemos abajo…

_**Siempre Juntos...**_

_**Ch6._ Ataque en la Orden…adiós…Yuu.**_

Allen Pov´s

Todos encontrábamos en un bagon del tren que estaba regresando a la orden…

-lo mas conveniente es que guardemos esto en secreto-dijo el general mientras observamos a Minami que dormia en brazos de Kanda

-¿Qué aremos si el se entera?-pregunto Leenale

-lucharemos…no podremos dejar que el Noá se la lleve, pero si es contra el inspector no podremos hacer nada ustedes mismo lo saben-

-maldicion ella sufrio por culpa de el-dice Kanda molesto

-chicos comviene mejor no decir nada hasta que llegue un momento adecuado-dice Krory

-ya estamos llegando-dijo un buscador

-ahora hay que ver no decir nada-dice Lavi

-acturemos como si nada hubiera pasado, solo llevaremos a la nueva-dije viendola que asentia con la cabeza

-lamento que todos tengan problemas por viéndonos

-estabas escuchando-dice Leenale

-si…-dijo bostezando-chicos de verdad agradezco que hagan esto por mi pero no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi-dice bajando la mirada

-si nosotros lo hacemos es porque tu eres parte de nuestra familia…-dijo Leenale

-es cierto eres una de nosotros-dijo Lavi, ella miro a todos y cada uno

-gracias chicos…en serio les debo uno-dice sonriendo mientras abraza a Kanda, a lo cual el la recibe con gusto.

-bueno bajemos ya llegamos-dije y así comenzamos a bajar del tren y comenzamos rumbo a la orden, entramos todos normal pero notamos de un momento a otro que ya estabamos rodeados por hombre de Levierre

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dije

-que bueno que llegaron-dice Lavierre, todos nos quedamos viendolo a el

-¡suéltenme de una vez!-escuchamos como grito Minami, no habíamos prestamos atención de que dos sujetos fueron por detrás y agarraron a Minami y se la llevaron delante de Lavierre, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ya no sabíamos los movimientos que estaba haciendo

-maldito-dije entre dientes y observe a Kanda

-¡dejala ir maldito!-grito Kanda sancando a mugue pero fue golpeado en el estomago y tirado en el suelo a el lo habían tomado despresvenido así lo retuvieron por los guardias de el, nosotros nos ibamos a mover pero Komui nos lo impidio, y vimos como ella fue llevada delante de el

-así que eres tu…la que lleva un bebe dentro de ti…de un Noá-dice alzandole el rostro sujetandola desde la barbilla

-no se de que hablas…este hijo que espere es de Yuu Kanda-dice viendolo con furia, mientras intenta soltarse

-no mientas-dijo desafiandola

-no estoy mientiendo digo la verdad-dice como respuesta y fue que el la agarro fuerte del rostro, a lo cual notaba como Kanda no podía controlarse mas

-mira…niña…si lo que intentas es mentirme no servirá de nada-dice molesto

-yo ya le dije que no estoy ¡mintiendo!-grito enojada a lo cual el respondio golpeandola en la mejilla, Kanda ya se iba avalanzar a el…

-¡Kanda!-grito Minami para detenerlo-…no te preocupes estoy bien-dice mirandolo de reojo con una sonria, los tipos que la tenian la arrodillaron y el se coloco a la altura de ella para decirle algo…

-eso no me lo creo ya eh leido tus expedientes…-dice sonriendo sujetando su rostro, ella giro su rostro rapidamente soltandose de el, para ver a komui pero el se nego dandole a entender que el no tenia culpa de que el los halla agarra, nosotros no nos podíamos mover ya que como tenian a Kanda y haciamos un movimiento nos atacan

-muy bien…llevenla a la celda y luego la examinaremos-dice mientras la alzan de nuevo y la esposan enfrente de nosotros, la agarran con fuerza

-¡Minami!-grite para impedir que se la lleven al igual Kanda ya se había colocado en forma de pelea

-¡detenganse!-grito sin vernos-…no hagan nada estare bien…se los prometo…además no para toda la vida me tendran encerrada en una celda ya que no se me culpa de nada-dice mirando a lavierre

-llevensela inmediatamente-dijo el mientras se la llevaron y el se fue con ellos

Nosotros nos quedamos con komui, Kanda estaba callado, se giro de inmediato a ver a komui…

-¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada para impedir que se la llevaran?-le grito a komui

-Kanda tranqulizate-dijo Lavi

-¡como quieres que lo este cuando se la han llevado y nosotros como inútiles que no hicimos nada!-dice enojado

-eso lo entiendo…pero no podíamos hacer nada-dije viendolo

-tu mas que nadie sabes que es lo que le puden hacer a ella, hasta yo mismo se de lo que es capaz lavierre…-dijo viendome enojado, komui se coloco a espaldas de Kanda

-lo lamento Kanda pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada-dijo el vi como alzo su mano a la altura de su nuca de Kanda

-¡eso a mi no me…~no termino de decir ya que fue golpeando par ponerlo inconsciente, y agarrado por komui

-así esta mejor así que chicos lamento lo que esta pasando-dice viéndonos para disculparse

-¿Cómo se entero nii-sama?-dice Leenale

-cuando llegue a mi oficina el ya estaba viendolo los papeles de mi escritorio y vio los de ella-dice viendola mientras revisa a Kanda y se lo entrega a Lavi

-llevalo a su cuarto, Leenale quédate aquí conmigo…y tu igual Allen-dijo viendome serio, mientras lave se iba con Kanda y nos quedamos a esperas que ordenes ibamos a tener de komui para ayudarla a ella a salir de ahí…

*En las partes bajas de la orden*

Link Pov´s…

-bueno te llevaremos a una celda ya que eres como traidora a la orden-dice Lavierre mientras se la lleva a encerrar en una celda…

-solo te digo que saldre de aquí rapido-dice amenazantemente a lavierre

-eso lo veremos niña…pero te digo de una ves ese bebe que llevas adentro o mejor dicho moustro no nacera-dijo viendola a lo cual pude notar en su mirada miedo

-eso no lo podrás hacer…eso ya lo veras…-dijo

-ya veremos quien gana primero-dice sonriendo

-solo te digo que yo no estoy sola en esto, tengo a los demas-dice ella refiriendose a Walker…

-niña…dejate de hacerte ilusiones nadie vendrá a ayudarte-dice mientras hace señales de que la sujeten

-¡sueltenme les digo…ahora!-grito ella viendolo a el

-esposenla en la pared-dice como orden y la atan a la pared

-que te quede claro niña…tu no puedes subestimarme en nada… así que aquí te quedaras hasta que yo diga y te saque a ese moustro que llevas dentro de ti-dice mientras se va

-¡lavierre que te quede claro…no dejare que lo toques…primero te ataco antes de que a mi me ataques!-grito mientras los soldados la hacen callar poniendola inconsciente, mientras salgo con lavierre

-link…-me llamo

-si digame señor-dije haciendo reverencia

-estate pendiente de los movimientos de los demas…exorcistas-dice viendome de reojo

-claro mi señor como ordene-dije haciendo una reverencia viendo como se va y yo volteo mi rostro viendo la puerta por la que entramos y salimos…

*En el laboratorio*

Leenale Pov´s

Todos estabamos reunidos en el laboratorio de mi hermano esperando respuestas sobre Minami ya que para en su estado en que esta no es bueno para ella y el bebe…

-chicos tenemos que hacer algo-dice Marina

-no podemos hacer nada…Lavierre tiene mas fuerza sobre ella, además el al enterarse de esto sabia que iba a tomar medidas dastricas-dice Nii-sama

-al que tenemos que tener vigilado es la Kanda-dice Lavi

-es cierto…si se levanta y ve que ella no esta reaccionara de manera violenta-dice Allen viendo a todos, yo solo baje la mirada hasta que escuchamos como alguien entraba y viramos a ver quien era…

-Kanda-dije viendolo, como molesto y mirando a todos lados

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunta apuntando con muguen a mi hermano

-Kanda… ¿Qué haces?-dije

-solo dime ¿Dónde esta?... ¡respondeme!-grita alterado cuando escuchan como un ruido de afuera de la orden proviene

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Marina, ven como entra Link a la sala

-están atacando la orden-dice viendo especialmente a Kanda-…viene por ella-dice serio

-por ella por, Minami-dije y fue ahí cuando Kanda se fue corriendo mientras nosotros ibamos tras el, pero note como mi hermano le decía algo pero no preste atención hasta que me fui con los demas y vi como Link se iba a otro lado, llegamos a lo que es la entrada de la orden y resulta que era Tiky-Miki que estaba ahí atacando y Kanda ya estaba peleando contra el…

-¡Kanda!-gritamos cuando vimos como lo lastimaron…

-¡estoy bien protegan a Minami!-nos grito, nosotros nos quedamos algo sorprendidos, pero no hicimos caso ya que nos quedamos ayudar a destruir los akumas, por ahora ella estaba a salvo adentro

*Dentro de la orden*

Minami Pov´s

Estaba despertando sentía como estaba atada de mis manos aunque cuando abrí los ojos note como estaban mis manos y mira como habían unos barrotes como si estviera en la carcel a lo cual noto como estaba oscuro un poco, pero luego vio una luz diminuta…

-acaso vienes de nuevo a torturarme-dice viendo a la persona que llegaba a la puerta y la habría

-no te preocupes…soy Link-dice viendome

-¿Qué hace aquí el perro de levierre?-dije con algo de despresio

-tranquila vine a sacarte-dice con tranquilidad

-crees que me creeré eso de ti…pierdete-dije viendolo enojada

-si pones de tu parte te sacare de aquí y podrás ayudar a los demas ya que están siendo atacados por un Noa-dice desatandome, me sorprendi al momento y baje la mirada

-es Tiki…no es así-dije viendolo

-si es el…vino por ti-dice-…necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro-dice pero me niego

-no huire de nuevo lo afrontare y lo detendre-dije saliendo pero me sentía débil así que sentí como me sostenía

-te ayudare pero tomate esto que komui me dio para que te recuperes…si confiaz en que te este salvando ahora tomatelo-dice

-este bien-dije tomandome la bebida rara que me da…

-bueno vamos a la entrada-dice mientras me aparto de el y comienzo a correr, hasta llegar a la puerta principal y veo a todos luchando y lastimados especialmente Yuu

-…imposible…-dije acercandome a Yuu

-Minami….vete de aquí…a ti es quien…quiere-dice levantandose mientras lo sotengo

-no me iré…luchare junto a ti…no dejare que te pase algo-dije agarrando su cara con ambas manos para que me mirara

-Minami…vete…-dijo dandome un casto beso-…hazlo por el…-dice señalando mi vientre con la mirada, lo mira y se va contra Tiki de nuevo, noto como todos están peleando contra los akumas y están mal heridos por mi, así que tenia que hacer algo al respecto…

-Link encargate de los demas heridos-dije corriendo en direccion a los akumas activando mi guadaña

-así que Minami-sama ha venido a jugar también-dice un akuma

-eso dicen ustedes-dije cortandolos a la mitad y destruyendolos, cuando note como Yuu era lanzando a lo lejos en donde estaba Link y vi a Allen y Leenale mal heridos como Lavi y marina, sabia que lo que pasaba era mi culpa tenia que hacer algo, antes de que todos salieran mal heridos hasta los de la orden…

-¡destruyéndolos a todos!-grito Tiki , cuando me interpuse en medio de donde estaba su tropa de el y donde estaban lanzados los demas de la orden…

-¡basta…ya!-grite desesperada….

-si quieres que pare…haz lo ke te digo…ven conmigo…-dijo

-iré contigo pero alejate de aquí te vere en 1 hora-dije seria

-esta bien-hizo una señal de retirada de los demas y el desaparecio, yo me acerque rapido a Yuu…

-Yuu…gomenasai…se que te dije que me quedaria a tu lado pero ahora veo que es imposible-dije llorando acariciando su cara

-sabes que tu y yo podemos estar junto-escuche una voz…pero como de un niño, alce mi mirada y pude ver a un pequeño Yuu

-lo lamento…-dije viendolo, el se acerco a mi y colocar una mano en mi rostro

-vive…yo te buscare-dice sonriendo como si fuera un juego

-lo prometo…vivire y nos encontraremos de neuvo-dije viendolo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas

-nos volveremos a ver Minami-dice sonriendo, sonrojado todo un niño y desaparece y yo veo a Yuu aun tirado en el suelo, mal herido e inconsciente

-Yuu…me voy…cuidate y nos volveremos a ver las caras…te amo-dice en susurro besando sus labios dulcemente, mientras me separe lentamente de el, lo mira de nuevo y aguante las lagrimas, alce mi rostro viendo a Krory y a link que estaban ahí con los demas, solo lo mire a los ojos y me di la media vuelta para irme…

Ahora sabia que las cosas se pondrian mal ya que tenia que cuidar a mi bebe y sobrevivir a todo y cada uno de las cosas que se traspasaran en mi vida…

Pero sabia que no seria el final ni nada por el estilo, sabia que lo volveria ver pero no ahora necesitaba estar segura, así que esperare un tiempo y nos reuniremos de nuevo…Yuu.

Notas finales:

Bueno ahora su termine lamento y ofrezco una disculpa a esas personas que leen mi fic, pero debido a la escuela no eh podido continuarla espero subir el siguiente lo mas que pueda

Nos vemos en el siguiente

Cap7°._Ser un Bookman o no serlo…decisión.


	7. Cap7Ser un Bookman o no serlo…decisió

Notas del capitulo…

Aquí otro capitulo lamento subirlo hasta ahora pero eh estado ocupada

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo…

_**Siempre juntos….**_

_**Cap7°._Ser un Bookman o no serlo…decisión.**_

3 meses después…

Lavi Pov´s

Todo en la orden iba normal después del accidente que atacaron, nosotros salimos muy heridos pero pudimos recuperarnos, aunque el único que tardo en recuperarse fue Kanda, pero no solo las heridas fisicas si ni las que son del interior ya que ella, Minami se había ido de la orden debido a que no quería meter a nadie en problemas como a Kanda, aunque todo comenzó por culpa de lavierrer, ahora todos estamos en misiones especialmente Kanda que no dejaba de ir a misiones todos los dias, pero también lo hacia por que buscaba a Minami, como nosotros también por ahora me concentraba en mis deberes como Bookman pero no puedo porque siempre tengo en la cabeza a alguien y esa persona es marina, ella me ha tenido muy concentrado me ayudado en mis planes, misiones y otras cosas, ella es muy buena al igual yo la ayudo con controlar su inocensia, ahora nos encontrábamos en su cuarto de ella la estaba ayudando a bajar una caja…

-Lavi…no te preocupes si no puede-dice

-no esta bien ahora te lo paso…-dije riendo

-esta bien solo ten cuidado-dice con tono de preocupación

-esta bien…veamos…-dije mientras bajo la caja aunque termino cayendo con ella, encima de mi

-¡Lavi!-grita ella asustada y noto como se acerca a mi

-estoy bien…-dije sosteniendo mi cabeza

-van sientate en mi cama mientras te curo-dice sacando vendas y pomada para curarme

-no es necesario…estoy bien-dije viendola

-Lavi te curare quieras o no-dijo seria mientras me deje que me cure, mientras me curaba comencé hablar

-dime te haz sentido bien aquí en la orden después de meses-dije

-si eh hecho muchos amigos, y bueno eh buscado a alguien que me gusta pero no se como decirselo-dice mientras la escuchaba nerviosa, yo me sentí trite porque sabia que ella no me corresponderia

-en serio podria saber quien es si no es molestia-me sentía celoso

-bueno…es un buen chico, es muy lindo conmigo, me apoya en todo, me enseño a controlar mi inocensia y fue el primero al que le di mi cofianza-dice mirandome a los ojos

-ese chico es muy afortunado…marina-dije sin verla

-si, eso crees-dice sonrojada

-si…eres hermosa, linda, muy generosa, fuerte y de confianza-dije sin darme cuenta de lo que decía, me levante rapido

-… ¿Qué pasa Lavi?-pregunto

-tengo que irme si no el viejo me castigara-dije acercandome a la puerta pero sentí como alguien me jalaba de mi mano…

-no te vallas Lavi…-dijo

-lo siento marina es necesario…-

-yo…quiero decirte algo que hasta ahora no eh tenido tiempo y valor de decirtelo-

-dime…pasa algo malo-vi como ella se sonrojo

-bueno yo…Lavi…tu…me gustas mucho-dice viendome a los ojos, sentí unas palpitaciones en mi corazon, me di cuenta de que de verdad a ella la amo como nunca me ha pasado, me acerque a ella abrazándola por la cintura viendola a los ojos

-sabes…tu también me gustas…te quiero…te amo…marina-dije mientras la bese, note como me correspondia el beso a lo cual me encanto mucho la fui recostando en la cama lentamente…

-Lavi…-susurro sonrojada

-no te preocupes no te lastimare dejate llevar…yo te amo-dije viendola a los ojos, mientras le comencé a besar el cuello

-ahhh…Lavi…te amo…-dijo la mire a los ojos y sonrie, la comencé a desvestir paso a paso, por ahora no pensaba en nada que no fuera ella y yo en ese momento, me alce para verla y la vi hermosa, completamente desnuda como dios la trajo al mundo yo también estaba desvestido completamente, fui bajando con besos a sus pechos de ella besándolos con ternura, pase mi lengua alrededor de sus pezones ya erectos…

-ahhh…Lavi…-ella hizo su cabeza para atrás, baje mi mano a su entra de ella masajeandola, note como se puso tensa y me alce para verla a los ojos

-no pasara nada…te lo prometo marina-dije sonriendo

-confio en ti Lavi…ahhhh….-hazlo…-dice besándome de la misma manera que lo había hecho, así que agarre sus piernas y las abrí y las enrede en mi cadera

-estas…lista-dije mientras le beso en cuello

-si…hazlo Lavi…quiero ser tuya-dice, con la respiración agita mientras entro en ella lentamente

-ahhhh…Lavi…-gime de dolor y veo lagrimas en sus ojos, me acerco a tocarle los pechos y calmarla y besando su cuello

-perdon si te lastime-dije viendola a los ojos mientras ella me beso

-esta bien…no pasa nada…todo esta bien…ahhhh-gime mientras la vuelvo a besar y entro completamente dentro de ella, quitandole su virginidad

-esperare a que te acostumbres…-dije viendola a los ojos

-Lavi…pero bookma-san no te estará buscando-dice preocupada

-no no creo…quiero estar contigo…eso es lo único que pido…-dije viendola a los ojos aunque no me puse a pensar que pasara cuando se entere el anciano de esto, noto como me agarra mi mejilla y la acaricia

-sabes…soy feliz ahora que tu me haces sentir mujer…eso es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado…-dice sonriendo tiernamente

-yo soy feliz por tenerte conmigo-dije y solo me abrace a ella

*En otro lado*

Kanda Pov´s

Ya había pasado meses desde el accidente en el cual Minami había desaparecido y se había ido de la orden por ese maldito de Tiki, no fui suficiente fuerte por recuperarla, había aceptado todo tipo de mision para buscarla pero nada es como si se la ubiera tragado la tierra mientras ya se notaria su embarazo ella no deberia andar de esa manera…

-Kanda…-escuche la voz de Leenale

-¿Qué pasa Leenale?-pregunte sin verla

-bueno es que estaba buscando a Lavi pero no aparece no se si sabes si salio o tuvo una mision-dice

-no lo eh visto a ese conejo…-dije como si no me importara, mientras seguía mi camino a dar mi reporte a komui

-por cierto…Kanda…supiste algo de ella…-dice preocupada

-no nada…es como si la tierra se la ubiera tragado por completo-dije

-la proxima mision que tenga te pedire que me acompañes y la buscaremos ambos te parece-dijo agarrando el hombro

-claro…nos vemos-dije mientras me iba, solo le deje mi reporte a komui y me fui a mi habitación por ahora no podía hacer nada, solo esperar una respuesta de ella y nada mas

Leenale Pov´s

Veía como Kanda se iba con mi hermano…

-Leenale…hola…eh ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Allen llegando a mi lado

-es que eh visto muy serio y bueno deprimido a Kanda, desde lo que paso con Minami-Chan-dije preocupada

-lo entiendo yo así me sentiria si algo te pasa a ti-dice viendome y bueno yo solo me sonroje

-por cierto haz visto a Lavi…Bookman lo esta buscando-dice viendo a todos lados

-no lo eh visto eso mismo le pregunte a Kanda pero no lo ha visto-dije

-que raro…bueno iré por algo a la cafeteria… ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-si vamos…quiero algo de te-dije mientras me iba con el

Lavi Pov´s

Me movia dentro de ella lentamente y plancenteramente, mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda y yo la besaba con pasión…

-L…Lavi…no…ahhhh…aguantare…mas…-gime cerca de mi oído

-yo…también…-dije mientras me movia mas rapido dentro de ella y entrelazaba mis dedos con los de ella

-te amo…marina…-dije besandola de nuevo, mientras acelero las embestidas

-ahhh…uhmmm…Lavi…ahhhh….te…ahhh…amo-gime mientras me abraza fuertemente y siento como esta toda húmeda doy unas embestidas mas y termino dentro de ella

-ahhhh….-da un ultimo gemido mientras me sostengo de no caer encima de ti

-estas…bien…marina-dije viendola a los ojos

-si…estoy bien…es solo…que…esta caliente…-dice sonrojada mientras sabia a lo que se referia

-creo…que me vine…mucho…-dije mientras salgo de ella y me recuesto a su lado y nos cubrimos con la sabana

-ya anochecio-dice viendo hacia la ventanda

-si…ya mañana voy a ver al anciano-dije mientras note como se quedo dormir, yo solo le acaricie el rostro y me puse a pensar en lo que Bookman me había dicho, pero ahora mas que nunca hablaria con el y la amaria a ella aunque tenga que dejar a los Bookman, pero no...

-siempre quiero estar…así contigo…pero perdóname…tengo que seguir siendo un Bookman…perdóname…-dije mientras la observaba dormir tranquilamente, ya que sabia que seria la ultima ves que la veria dormir así de esa manera

Notas finales:

Aquí esta el otro capitulo aviso de una ves no piense que abandono este fic es solo que ahora estoy de vacaciones y aparte de que ayudo a mi mama en mi casa, además de que estoy ocupada mucho, pero tratare de avanzar lo mas que pueda nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

Cap8._ Decision final…


	8. Cap8 Decision final…

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno chicos aquí otro mas de mis capitulos lamento el retraso es ke es debido a que ahora ya tengo vacaciones permanentes jejeje pero bueno aquí les dejo la continuación del anterioro capitulo…

_**Siempre juntos….**_

_**Cap8._ Decision final…**_

Dentro del cuarto entraba la luz del día y dejaba ver un cuerpo desnudo cubierto por la sabana mientras otro estaba parado junto a la cama terminando de vestirse era el aprendiz de Bookman…

Marina Pov´s

Estaba despertando mientras me estiraba y cuando me di cuenta de cómo estaba me sonroje y vire a ver a mi lado que estaba Lavi vistiendose…

-pensé que me ibas a esperar a que despertara para salir contigo-dije sonriendo pero no recibia respuesta

-Lavi… ¿Qué pasa?-dije preocupada

-Marina lo que paso anoche hazte cuenta que no paso nada…-dijo serio

-eh… de que hablas…si fue lo mejor para mi-yo me había preocupado

-solo olvidalo-dice comenzando a caminar pero lo sostuve de la mano

-¡no entiendo…Lavi pasa algo para que me digas esto…vamos contesta!-le grite

-solo fue una noche nada mas…no fue la gran cosa, eres nueva aquí en la orden así que trabaja por lo que eres un exorcista…dejate de tonterías…nos vemos-dijo saliendo de mi cuarto mientras yo me recosté en la cama y rompi en llanto por que no me imaginaba esto, el primer chico del cual me enamore me hace algo así…me usa y me tira como un juguete, mi cuerpo, mi alma hasta mi corazon están dañados le entregue lo mas valioso a el…mi virginidad…me hice mujer gracias a el y así…me deja…es un…

-baka…usagui…-susurre llorando…

Lavi Pov´s

Al salir del cuarto me dolio todo lo que le había dicho nunca crei que yo dañaria a ella de esa forma…pero era lo mejor no podía dejar al abuelo solo tenia que seguir siendo un Bookman, pero nunca pensé que para seguir siendo uno tenia que sufrir de esa manera y es lo que menos quería que ella saliera dañada en todo esto, pero ahora no podía hacer nada tenia que olvidar lo que paso esa noche…esa noche de pasión y amor…que nos dimos ambos…en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella en realidad me ama, porque me dio lo único que le quedaba…su virginidad…pero ahora tenia que evitarla hasta en las misiones…

-oye…Lavi…-dijo alguien a mis espaldas

-¡wuaaa!...abuelo me asustaste-dije viendolo

-vamos a la biblioteca tienes que terminar el informe que dejaste ayer sin terminar-dice viendome

-a es verdad…con todo lo que paso se me olvido-susurro

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso?-dijo serio

-no nada iré enseguida-dije llendome mientras caminaba veía como Marina salía de su cuarto con la mirada abajo, era mi culpa su estado, vi que se paro enfrente de mi abuelo pero seguí mi rumbo a la bibliote, hasta que llegue y me puse a trabajar de nuevo como un Bookman si sentimientos y corazón…

*1 mes después*

Marina Pov´s

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que no hablaba con el hasta me sentía mal últimamente casi no quería comer, tenia vomitos siempre pensé que era porque no quería comer y no tenia nada en el estomago, luego fueron desmayos debido a que pensé lo mismo así que decidi hacerme pruebas a escondidas, así que descubri lo que me pasaba, llame a Leenale y Allen a mi cuarto, pero lo mas importante como le diria a el…

-¿Qué pasa marina? Acaso te sentiste mal de nuevo-me pregunto Leenale y negue

-acaso tienes hambre así vamos a la cafeteria-dijo Allen pero los mire al rostro

-ya se el porque de mis malestares…-dije mirandolos y note como estaba algo confundidos

-es algo malo…-dijo Leenale

-en realidad no es hermoso, pero es motivo por el cual me iré de la orden mañana-dije desidida ya que era lo mejor

-¿Qué?-me miraron asombrados

-si eh decidido irme ya que es lo mejor…es que estoy embarazada-dije mirándolos seria

-no le dirás a el-mira a Allen algo confundida- si a Lavi-dijo asombrandome

-como sabes que es de Lavi-dije

-es fácil además hablamos con Lavi la ves pasada y nos dije que estuvo contigo-dijo a lo cual me sonroje y suspire

-no le dirás-dijo Leenale

-no lo diré además es un Bookman sin corazon, así que iré hablar con komui y le diré la situación así me iré de aquí mañana-dije saliendo del cuarto yendome a ver a komui, pero me tope con Bookman y Lavi al mismo tiempo…

-buenas tardes marina-dijo Bookman viéndome

-buenas…llegando de una misión-dije sonriendo levemente pero Lavi se fue y deje de sonreir

-no pasa nada con ese mocoso es solo que no admite nada…pasa algo vienes a ver a komui para algo-dijo

-eh si…es que mañana me iré de la orden es algo importante-dije bajando la mirada

-es por eso verdad…el bebe que esperas-dijo sorprendiendo

-no se de que habla-dije como si no supiera nada

-lo eh notado tiempo atrás estas esperando un bebe de mi estupido aprendiz-dijo a lo cual suspire y asentí

-hablaras con el-dijo lo cual me negue rotundamente-ya veo te iras sin decirle nada-dijo

-si es lo mejor así el podrá continuar con el linaje de los Bookman así estará bien-dije mientras seguía mi camino-así que esta será la ultima ves que nos veremos Bookman-dije mientras entraba a la oficina de komui y hablaba con el…

*8:50 Pm…*

Lavi Pov´s

Esta en mi cuarto recostado no sabia que hacer ya era tarde hace unas horas me tope con ella me no la mire a los ojos, sentía que no podía hacerlo así que decidi irme de ese lugar, llegue a mi cuarto intente dormir pero me era imposible en lo mas minimo podía dormire de nuevo así que salí de mi cuarto a dar un pequeño paseo normal de rutina, pero me tope con Allen y Leenale al momento pero tome mi camino de nuevo no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento…

-Lavi tenemos que hablar sobre Marina-dijo Leenale, a mis espaldas

-creo que eso quedo atrás no crees, si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer-dije mientras seguía caminando

-ella esta esperando un hijo tuyo-dijo Allen a lo cual me sorprendí y me reí

-eso no es cierto chicos deben de estar bromeando-dijo riendo

-crees que con algo serio estariamos bromeando-dijo Leenale enojada

-ella se ira de la orden esta noche así que aras la detendras o la dejaras ir-dijo Allen mientras yo no sabia que hacer ella esperaba un bebe mío pero si la dejaba ir podria seguir el linaje de los Bookman, pero si la detengo tengo que olvidarme de los Bookman no se si es lo mas seguro

-es mejor que no cometas el mismo error que yo baka usagui-dijo Kanda a mis espaldas

-Kanda…es que yo la despresio pero no se que hacer-dije ya que no tenia idea de que hacer

-entiendo eso de que no tienes idea de que hacer…pero mejor detenla ella esta en su cuarto aun no se va tienes tiempo-dijo Leenale

-esta bien iré a verla gracias chicos-Sali corriendo en direccion al cuarto, al llegar me sentía nervioso ya que no sabia que hacer pero así fue que decidi tocar la puerta…

Marina Pov´s

Estaba empacando mis cosas había decidido irme esta misma noche de la orden ya que creo que era lo mejor, hasta komui me había dicho que no me valla ahora mismo si no que esperara un poco mas pero me era imposible, no podía esperar mas tiempo en quedarme aquí además iria a buscar a Minami y si podía me quedaria con ella, pero escuche como tocaban la puerta así que me acerque abrir la puerta y me sorprendi al ver a Lavi respirando agitadamente como si ubiera corrido aunque conociendolo el corrio pero no entendía que hacia aquí afuera de mi cuarto…

-¿Qué quieres?-dije sin verlo

-puedo pasar, marina-dijo mirandome a los ojos así que hice a un lado y paso a mi cuarto, me pare enfrente de mi maleta siguiendo empagando…

-deja eso no te iras-dijo a lo cual ahora si no entendía nada ahora me iba a detener para que no me valla por mis adentros estaba feliz pero por fuera no porque a lo mejor solo estaba jugando conmigo de nuevo

-si estas bromeando yo no juego así Lavi me iré ahora porque me iré y nadie me va a detener-dije pero el me giro y me abrazo

-si yo digo que no te vas, no te vas, no permitire que mi hijo crezca alejado de mi-dijo y me separe de golpe

-no se de que hablas, debes estar soñando-

-ya se la verdad, se que esperas un hijo mío, y se que te ibas a ir solo por mi culpa yo…lo siento pero no permitire que me alejes de el-dijo acercando su mano a mi vientre me sonroje al momento porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando que es a Lavi ahora si era el y no aquel Bookman sin sentimientos aunque me preocupe ahora porque no sabia que diria Bookman al respecto…

-Lavi yo lo siento…pero que dira Bookman luego-dije

-ese panda hablare con el ahora solo quiero estar contigo-dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte y me sonroje y lo abrace fuerte llorando el jalo mi maleta al suelo y nos recostamos ambos en la cama, pero me levante…

-Lavi…acaso quieres…-me beso

-no tan solo quiero estas esta noche contigo, dormir juntos y ya-dijo me abrazo y de un momento a otro me quede dormida con el en brazos

*a la mañana siguiente*

Me levante y note que Lavi estaba junto a mi, acaricia su rostro y delinie sus labios con mi dedo solo sonreia es lo único que podía hacer…

-se ve que te gusta tocar mi rostro-dijo con los ojos cerrados, yo me separe rapido sorprendida

-acaso ya te habias despertado-dije asustada

-algo así…-dijo levantandose y estirandose se acerca y me besa-buenos dias-dijo sonriendo

-buenos dias-dije mientras saliamos del cuarto y veiamos en el camino a Bookman serio, Lavi me coloco por detrás y yo solo miraba la situación

-anciano yo ya eh tomado mi decisión y mi es quedarme con ella pero…también seguir a los Bookman dedicarme a los dos-dijo serio a lo cual me sorprende por lo que decidió

-era de esperarte Lavi…esta bien pero no descuides tanto tus deberes importantes que son ella y el bebe que espera-dijo sonriendo yo sonrei también con ellos

-esta bien, vas a ser bisabuelo vera-dijo riendo mientras recibe un golpe de el

-estupido aprendes que dices-dijo mientras lo regañaba, me gire y vi a Leenale, Allen y Kanda, aunque a Kanda lo notaba triste aun por Minami que no aparecia pero, en algún lugar ella esta bien…

*cerca del boques*

Había una casa en medio del bosque, en el interior solo se podía escuchar la puerta cerrarse de un cuarto y el sonido de bajar de las escaleras…

-ella esta estable pero aun le falta poco-dijo una mujer

-lo se pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que nos den la señal de que aremos, por ahora lo que podemos hacer es apoyarla y nada mas-dijo un hombre sentado a su lado fumando

-es que aun así me preocupa tanto la salud de ella y el bebe-

-lo se pero como dije solo podemos cuidarla y ya-

-si entiendo, la mejor medicina seria que el venga a verla-dijo sonriendo levemente

-si eso lo se de todos modos ya eh mandado una carta a komui y ver la respuesta-dijo mientras se recuesta levemente en la silla…

*en el cuarto* 

Una chica con un vientre abultado dormia en el cuarto respirando profundamente ya que el sueño que tenia era demasiado pesado ya que tenia que cuidar de ella misma y el bebe que espera, pero ella había estado llorando últimamente debido a que no tenia a esa persona junto a el a la cual ama y necesita…

-…Yuu…-susurro entre sueños llorando

Notas finales:

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo en el siguiente se vera la aparicion de Minami al fin y el recuentro inesperado pero que será destruido de nuevo bueno nos vemos dejen sus comentarios plis…


End file.
